Love Or Something Like It
by FollowerofChrist834
Summary: Jimmy and the rest of the gang are 15 going on 16 and neither have fessed up. Will the truth ever come out?(Reposted as seperate, longer, chapters)
1. Girlreader 7000Dear Diary

Jimmy Neutron was in his lab working on his latest invention, The girlreader 7000. "And now gentlemen..."  
"Hey what about Ultralord" Sheen asked

"And llamas?"

Jimmy shakes his head. "My mistake. And now gentlemen, Ultralord, and llamas. I, Jimmy Neutron, am about to revolutionize the world, as Cindy knows it. Because with this invention I will be able to tell what Cindy, and any other girl is thinking without them even being suspicious."

"I don't know Jimmy, do wee really care what a bunch of girls think. Besides I am not even sure I know what I'm thinking half the time" Carl asked"

"Of course we do, Carl. See let's say I am giving an oral report on the vastness of the universe. Cindy is about to say' Hey Neutron don't you think your small enough already.' Then I can say, before she has a chance, 'In case your wondering I did not chose this topic to see how small I really am. Nope I chose this topic because of all the beautiful Cind... creations. Such as the stars, planets, and the life on them." Jimmy said quickly trying to hide the fact that he had just let his deepest secrete out. 

"Like girls with blonde hair that make fun of you even though they secretly like you." Sheen said driving the subject of Cindy deeper in jimmy's brain, if that was possible.

"No... That's not what I meant. I meant all the stars & galaxies, and planets plus the life on them," Jimmy said blushing.  
"Sure, whatever. Just remember Ultralord knows the truth... and so do we.

Meanwhile across the street Cindy was writing in her diary.  
 

Dear Diary,   
I had another dream about Jimmy. It was so awesome cause once again he actually asked me out! But who am I kidding he probably hates me as much as I pretend to hate him. But in all truthfulness I like him no I.... I...I

Ding-dong. The doorbell rang. Cindy quickly locked up her diary and threw her key in to her pocket. She ran down the stairs to answer the door. It was Libby. "Hey girl, ready for school."

"Just a second I have to go to the bathroom, go ahead and read my journal entry for the day. Where's yours?"

"Uh... I forgot it but gimme yours I have got to see what you wrote about Neutron today."

"Hey I never said what I wrote about" Cindy said trying to hide the obvious.

"Girl, you write about that boy everyday. I'm not sure if I like Sheen & Nick as much as you like Jimmy."

"Well here's the key," she said reaching for her pockets. "Oh man, these pants don't have pockets."

"What do you mean?" Libby cried. "You lost the key again."

" Oh well, I guess we will have to go over to Jimmy's and see if he can make a key match." 

"Oh no girl! I know this trick you go over to his house and are supposed to tell him the truth but you always chicken out. Well it's not working this time!"


	2. Skipping School

'Oh man, she caught me' Cindy thought. "Come on Libby give me one more chance, please; I promise I will not leave until I have told him."

"Man, I can not believe I am letting you do this! Come on before I change my mind." She grabbed Cindy and the two of them went across the street.

Yes and this time I will tell him, Cindy thought.

Back at Jimmy's lab Carl & Sheen said that they had forgotten their backpacks and would see Jimmy in homeroom. (Note: The characters are in 9th grade and 15 years old close to 16) Just as Carl opened the door Cindy came running, and upon surprise of the door being open tripped and fell right atop of Jimmy. They both got up, blushing, and said it was their fault.

"Uh... Libby come on in and have a seat," Jimmy said as he had every time Cindy hands tried this.

"No thanks... I'll just see Cindy at school."

"Suit yourself." He closed the door and turned to Cindy. "So lost your key again," he said trying to hide the fact that his pulse was probably at an unhealthy point.

"Not really," Cindy said opening her hand to revile the key, which she had slid up her sleeve.

 "So what's up?" Jimmy asked? He knew that she couldn't possibly loose her hey every 3 days even though secretly he enjoyed those awkward moments of silence between them, alone in the small entry to his laboratory. But he was not alone; Cindy also liked just the two of them being together without teasing each other.

"Nothing much" Cindy said still really nervous about telling him the truth. What if he didn't like her? What if he thought she was mental? What if he…

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jimmy's soft voice. "So do you have a partner for that long term health project yet?"

"Which one," Cindy joked, they always had a project or two due in health.

"The one where we have to have girl/boy partners and take care of baby dolls for the rest of the year."

"Oh, that one," Cindy said as if she had been enlightened. "Actually no, Courtney took nick 10 years before Libby or I got a chance."

"Well…wants be my partner…. Since I don't have anyone either," Jimmy added quickly to cover up his true motive. 

  "Sure," Cindy said nervously trying to hide her excitement. Jimmy Neutron had just asked HER to be his partner. "But as long as I HAVE to be stuck with you for the rest of this year I have to tell you something." 

'Yes! She does like me.' "Well go ahead & say it."

"I…I…I," she took a deep breath, "I just want you to know I'm sorry for all of those time I made fun of you. And I am sorry your inventions don't always work out. And I kind of feel sorry for you when the whole class laughs at you. And I…" Cindy was about to tell him the truth, about how much she loved him and about how bad she felt but just then Jimmy did something Cindy thought she would only dream about.

He put his finger to her lips, to quiet her, took her hand, & kissed her, quickly, on the lips. 

"Cindy please doesn't bring all that up, and especially not right now." He kept his hand in hers and softly asked "Wanna walk with me or catch the bus?"

"I think I'll walk today," Cindy said realizing they were still holding hands. She quickly pretended to fix her hair, dropping his hand in the process. But when she did she wished she hadn't, instantly she noticed that when they were holding hands her body just had a happy-go-lucky tingling sensation. 

"You know we're just friends for now right" Jimmy asked but immediately wished he didn't. "Unless of coarse you wanted to… you know…" he just couldn't get the words out no matter how much he wanted to.

"Go out," Cindy said trying to help to him. "And while I still think you put up with a lot going out on a date with you would just be plain weird." Cindy said thinking that he was totally uncomfortable with the idea, but secretly yelling' yes of coarse I'd like to go out with you' inside her brain. 'Not to mention if you were so uncomfortable with the idea why did you have to kiss me like that' she thought. 

"Well then, better be going if you want to make it to school on time," Jimmy said trying to cover up his disappointment that she said no. Then again he was the one who sounded like he didn't want to be anything more than friends. But that wasn't it at all; he REALLY wanted to go out with her. The problem was once again his mind had turned to mush after seeing her, well it wasn't exactly just seeing her, that kiss alone was enough to turn his brain into some kind of gelatin substance.    

            "Um, Jimmy, we are straight A students, right?"

"Uh… yeah.

"So… Let's skip!

"To school? You want to skip to school?" Jimmy asked for fun… he knew what she meant.

"No silly, I mean let's not go to school and go to Retroland instead." She gave him a 'your joking aren't you' look.

"Sounds cool to me; however how will we going to get by with it without our parents permission?"

"You call as my dad and I'll call as your mom."

"Good idea, Goddard phone please."

They made the calls and everything went as planned. On the long walk to Retroland the talked about the weather, school, names to name their 'baby', and anything else that wasn't considered 'personal'. When they arrived at Retroland there were no lines so first they rode every fast-paced, action-packed, most-thrilling-in-America ride at they park. After that they ate and made calls to their respective parents, telling them that they were going to be home around eight O'clock because they were staying late for an 'extra credit project'. Once that was done they looked at the map. They decided to ride all the rides again. Finally when they had rode every ride 2-3 times they looked at the time. They had just enough time to ride one more ride. But which one, they were sick of the roller coasters. They looked at the map one more time. Every ride had at least 2 marks next to it; all of the rides except one… The Tunnel of Love.


	3. Teen talk

"Well… wanna ride it for the fun of it." Jimmy asked.

"Sure… why not." Cindy said, however in her head she was screaming 'yes, I can't believe he asked.'

Jimmy took her hand and they got in the swan without saying a word. Once they were on the ride the scenery was so relaxing all of their nervousness they felt all day vanished. In fact if the ride had been just a little longer they would have ended up sharing their first 'real' kiss. However it ended to quickly and they had to hurry home. 

The two of them walked hand-in-hand all the way home underneath the light of a full moon. Although neither of them would admit it just yet there was no dought in their minds that they were not an item.

When Cindy got home her mom said that Libby had called twelve times asking where she had been all day. Cindy told her mom that she forgot to tell Libby she was office assistant for the day.  Cindy grabbed the phone and raced for her room to call Libby and tell her everything.

            "Hello."

"Hey Libby, It's me Cindy."

"Hello girl, where in the world were you today? And don't tell me you skipped so that you could hang out with Neutron cause' he was absent too. 

"Oh, he was." Cindy said trying to act surprised.

"Yeah, so where were you two? We had to listen to She… Ultra-freak while he showed us his ENTIRE collection of Ultralord stuff."

"Well… I went to Retroland and Jimmy happened to leave his house at the exact same time and go to Retroland as well. Since we were the only kids there we hung out together." Cindy said harmlessly.

"Hey, don't say another word. I'm on my way over and I'm spending the night. Be prepared to tell me everything. She hung up.

"Ok… uh, Libby?" There was a knock on the door so she hung up as well.

"Cindy, Libby & Jimmy are here." Cindy's mom yelled up the stairs.   

"Wow, she's quick, but what is Jimmy doing over here?"

"Hey Cindy, I just thought you might like some of these pictures I took for the year book." Jimmy said handing her some of the goofy and cute pictures they had taken in the photo booth at Retroland.  Well, anyways, good night." Man she's cute in that nightgown

"Night, Jimmy." Man he's cute in his nightclothes.

"Ok let's go to your room and talk about how hard it was to be office assistant for the day. Plus I wanna see if he took any pictures of me." Libby said.

They ran straight into Cindy's room. "Thanks for using that code stuff around my mom."

"No prob' girl, anytime. So… what happened?"

"Well… I didn't exactly tell him I liked him." Libby gave her a 'You didn't?' look. "But I think he figured it out when I told him that I didn't loose the key.

"You did what?"

"I put the key up my sleeve, see." Cindy tried to shake it out of her sleeve.  "No! I must have left it at jimmy's house. We'll go over there in the morning. I need some sleep. Good night."

"G'night. Oh, and by the way. There are two new kids in our class, Dani and Katie, they are identical twins. It's so cool how they finish each other's sentences like we do. You'll have to meet them on Monday."

"Cool." she flipped the light out. 

Cindy and Libby both drifted off into sleep. Cindy dreamed about Jimmy and her getting married; while Libby dreamed about going out with sheen, which would be a miracle in itself.

            As soon as Jimmy got back home he went to his laboratory to do some thinking without his parents around. While he was there he decided to make Goddard a female poodle. (Ok his thoughts are in '' and if he says it aloud its "") 'Man she seems to like me.' "Attach that rivet here." 'If only I had just asked her out.' "Add this cable there." 'I love her….' "I need her." Jimmy feels a chill go through his vertebrae as the realization of what he had just said hits him. 'I need to be near her.' "And program this chip here." 

He walked around to the table where just 14 hours ago he had finally got the chance to kiss Cindy. He sat down and noticed that Cindy had left her diary and key there. He gently picked up Cindy's diary and key, made a minor adjustment and put both of them neatly in a box. He then wrapped the box in wrapping paper. On top he placed a note that said….

                              Cindy,

I don't know how you felt about today. I know it was one of the best days of my life. I just wanted to let you know that the kiss this morning… it was… genuine. I really like you. But if you still want to be just friends that's ok too. Well anyway you left your diary over here. I guarantee you I DID NOT read it. Thanks.

                                                                     Love,

                                                            ~Jimmy Neutron~

"Well, tomorrow I'll take it to Cindy." Then after finishing Cimmy, Goddard's female poodle, he went upstairs to his room and went to bed…. Only to dream about Cindy.

The next morning was Saturday, but while most of the kids, including Libby, were sleeping like a baby, Jimmy was down in his lab working on… what he was not sure, He just knew he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Cindy how she looked, that kiss, the note. At least he would see her again today when he went to return her dairy & key. And Cindy was starring out of her window thinking about the day before and anxious for sunrise so she could go over to Jimmy's and get her diary key… and see him again.  

Not much after one hour later, 10 minutes after sunup, Jimmy and Cindy both decided, without knowing the other was doing the same, that they would go to each others house. Jimmy grabbed the box and went outside. The cool January air bit at his skin. Cindy quietly got dressed and slipped out of her house. She breathed in the crisp, fresh air and started on her way across the street. 

By the time Jimmy was halfway across his yard he was busy thinking about what he was going to say. Cindy was already not paying attention to her surroundings as soon as she stepped off her porch. They both walked right into the middle of the street talking to themselves. But halfway there in the middle of the road they were both knocked back down to reality. After getting up they each apologized and then decided to go to Jimmy's lab. 

Once inside Jimmy was the first to speak. "So… why were you coming over here?"

"So I could get my diary key back."

 "Well… uh… here it is." He said handing her the box."

"Jimmy, you shouldn't have. But thank you." After she opened up the box and put what was now a 'key necklace' on her head gave Jimmy a thank you kiss and said she had better be leaving because Libby was sure to have waken up by now. She turned to leave but then turned back around and gave Jimmy a real kiss, "thanks." She said. "Bye."

"Bye…. Wait, want to eat dinner with us tonight?" he asked before his conmen sense could tell him otherwise.

"Sure… why not." Cindy said.  Girl, if you want even a little chance with him quit seeming so eager. Where are my acting skills, she thought?

"Cool, see you tonight." Once Cindy had left Jimmy finally realized what he had just said; with the help of his two dogs.

"What are you going to tell your parents?" Cimmy asked.

Jimmy jumped at the girly, robotic voice. "You guys were awake?"

"We pretended to be asleep." Goddard explained. 

"I didn't think I programmed you to do that?"

"We never went to sleep" Cimmy said.

"As to answer your question Cimmy, I have no idea. Options. 

On Goddard's GTV flashed 'Tell your parents you invited her.' 

"Next, That would be admitting I love her, or at least like her. I want her to know before anyone else knows."

On Cimmy's GTV flashed 'Build Cimmy and Goddard a puppy.'

"Oh no, don't even try that one. You two have each other, I don't wanna hear about a puppy again." Goddard and Cimmy whimper at being disciplined.

On Goddard's GTV flashed 'Have a party."

"Next."

On Cimmy's GTV flashed 'Take her to the park for a picnic.'

            "That's it! I'll tell Mom and Dad that I am going to the park and I won't be home for dinner." Jimmy said excitedly.


	4. Could This Be Love

Back at Cindy's house Libby was already up when Cindy got back. Cindy's parents are still asleep.

"Where did you go off to this early in the morning?"

"He likes me, can you believe it he actually likes me! Cindy said shocked after reading the note and dazed, once again, by kissing Jimmy.

"Lemme guess, you went over to Jimmy's right?" Libby said yawning.

"Yes, and I got my diary and a gift back."

"What is it?"

"A necklace for my key to hang on."

"So…"

"And he wrote a note to go with it." Just then the phone rang. "I'll get that! Hello." Cindy said still in a dreamy voice, she quickly regained her regular self. "Oh, hi Jimmy," Thank goodness for my acting skills.

"Hey… uh… wanna have a picnic in the park instead." Please, do NOT say no.

"Sure, Are your parents coming?" PLEASE say no, please say no.

"Uh… no… they said they had to go to a meeting." PLEASE don't say my parents have to be there.

YES!!!! No parents! "Cool, pick me up at 6:00."

"It's a… yeah sure. See ya' then. Bye." Man, this is NOT a date, at least not to her it isn't.

"Bye." Did he almost just say that it's a DATE? I WISH! She hung up the phone. "I am going to a picnic with Jimmy Neutron!" Cindy said back to her 'I think Jimmy likes me' daze.   

"Girl, get a hold of your self." Libby said disgusted. "I mean this is NEUTRON we're talkin about."

"But Libby, in the note he basically asked me to, to, to…"

"To what already?"

"Be his girlfriend." Cindy said thinking how cool it would be to be called Jimmy's girlfriend.

"He did?"

"Yea… but I have not told him my answer yet.

"What are you going to say?"

"Duh… I'm gonna say YES."

"So, what about school?"

"What about it?"

"Well Dani and Katie don't know how much you hate each other but everyone else does. What will you tell them?"

"I dunno. I guess I will leave that to Jimmy."

"Well I would just tell them. Know what you are going to wear tonight?"

"What's going on tonight," Cindy's mom asked as she walked into the kitchen getting ready to cook breakfast?

"Jimmy wants me to go to a picnic in the park with him for dinner tonight."

"On a date," Cindy's mom asked relieved that her daughter's secret was finally out?

"No… not officially. He knows I like him but as of the moment we decided not to go out. However when he invited me he did almost say it was a date so you never know."

"Girl, how can you talk to your mom like that? I NEVER talk to my mom, especially about guys!"

"Well Libby, the Bible says to value family. It's harder to value family when you don't talk to each other; also it gets stuff off your chest… when your best friend is grounded. As to answer your question I am not sure, I haven't had time to think about it."

"How about you girls go figure it out while I cook up some biscuits and gravy."

"With sausage," Libby asked?

"Of coarse."

Cindy and Libby headed toward Cindy's room. "You know I just love being in your house…. There's like a sense of… of…of unconditional love and trust. Like you can tell each other anything."

"We can. Come on let's pick out my clothes."

***Back at Jimmy's with Carl & Sheen***

"So anyway I decided that the Girlreader 7000was a stupid idea."

"Lemme guess… you remembered that if you can't read Cindy's mind then there is still a chance that she may like you," Sheen said.  "By the way I was trying to find something to talk to Libby about and Libby said that Cindy likes you, actually she says that Cindy is obsessed with you. According to Libby she likes you more than I like Ultralord…. However I don't think that that is possible."

"Sheen let me say this one more time, maybe this time you'll understand. I do not, nor will I ever, nor have I ever, I repeat, DO NOT LIKE CINDY VORTEX!"

"Besides Jim, you said yourself she left her key over here yesterday," Carl said.

"That proves noting, besides the fact that she is forgetful," Jimmy added trying desperately to cover up the truth.

"Whatever, hey how did you come up with VOX anyway?" Sheen asked.

"Why do you care?" Does it matter if I decide to name my inventions with a secret meaning Jimmy thought?

"Hey look over there! Goddard has a female poodle. What's her name Jimmy," Carl asked?

"Actually she is not a poodle; she's a bulldog like Humphrey. Her name is Cimmy."

"Cimmy? Where did you come up with a name like that?" Carl asked.

"I didn't, Goddard named her." Jimmy said. "Besides how come when you guys are over we always end up talking about Cindy?"

"I hate to say it; however it seems to me like you're the one that always brings her up."

"I do not, Goddard, Cimmy show beginnings of conversations where we talk about Cindy."  

***On Goddard's and Cimmy's screens pop up numerous occasions where they had talked about Cindy in the past month; Jimmy had started them all.**

"OK…So that proves how much I…"

"Like her" Sheen finished.


	5. Why?

"Hate her," Jimmy said.  

"Jimmy we know for sure you like her. You and all of your talking, useless inventions have told us so." Carl said referring to Goddard, the Better Salesman, Brobot, and many others.

"Ok. Let's say for a minute that you guys aren't nuts and I DO like her. So what she has shown no interest in me."

"She has to. Remember when your better salesman tried to sell you, she was the top bidder and would have won if you hadn't destroyed the stupid robot."

Amazed that he had skipped over that, and getting aggravated at Carl and Sheen for insisting on him telling them the truth Jimmy knew he had to say something, plus he had to get ready for his 'date'. "That proves nothing, besides we were PRETENDING I don't really like her. Anyways you guys had better be getting home I promised Mom I would do my three months of overdue chores by tomorrow morning."

**Cindy's house 5:30**

"Thanks for helping me get ready Libs. Are you sure you don't wanna come along and I'll have Jimmy bring a 'friend'."

"I'm positive, think of it this way; it will be just you and him all night… well at least until curfew." Libby said even though she really wanted to hang out with Sheen.

"True, I guess I'm just a little nervous, which is crazy since this is not a date. Are you sure this outfit is ok for a picnic?" Cindy asked referring to the purple silk shirt with the word 'Cutie' written in pink and the black skirt that went to just above Cindy's knee.

"It's perfect."

"If you say so, come on let's go see what my mom is up to."

**Back at Jimmy's house 5:30**

             "Goddard, Cimmy I want you two to record everything. Just make sure you're hidden, to her it's not a date but I want us to at least be alone.

"Why can't I be there, she likes me?" Goddard asked.

"And why do I have to hide?"

"Hello! I named you after the both of us… I don't want her to think I'm obsessed or something!"

"Are you?" Goddard asked.

"No! Yes… I dunno, if anyone does you do!"

"I still don't see why I can't be introduced."

"Fine, Cimmy, Goddard I know we haven't tested this feature yet but let's try human modes."

"She knows me already don't you think she'll catch on if I am in human form."

"Good point boy, Cimmy you sit on a bench somewhere near

And pretend to read a book until I tell you differently. Goddard, just wander around the park within hearing range."

  "Why are you so stressed out, everything will be OK?" Goddard asked.

Back at Cindy's house the doorbell rang.

"Cindy, your…" Cindy shot her mom a 'please don't say that' look. "Friend from school is here." 

"OK." Cindy opened the door. "Hi, Jimmy," Cindy greeted him coyly.

"Hi, ready to go?" Jimmy said his mind once again lost in thought. 

"Yea. Mom I am leaving, bye."

"Bye sweetie, have a good time."

"I will." After saying goodbye she stepped outside and Jimmy closed the door behind her.

"You look great." 'Oh man I should not have said that THIS IS NOT A DATE', Jimmy thought.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself." 'He's so considerate and nice, and incredibly cute.' They had reached the corner by this time. "I read the note you wrote."

"Oh, yeah" Jimmy said nervously. 'Oh, no she doesn't like me; she thinks I'm just a stupid shrimp with a big head.'

"And… well… first I want to think you for not reading my diary. That was very respectful of you."

"Oh, that… no biggie. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what you wrote about me."

Cindy stopped walking. "How do you know if I wrote about you or not if you didn't read it?"

"Sheen was talking to Libby and she told him. So he teased me about it."

"Did Libby tell him what I wrote about in particular?"

"No. He asked but she said she wouldn't betray your trust."

"Well, I do write about you," she starts speaking quieter "a lot of the time." They started walking again and walked       about half a block in silence while Jimmy allowed himself to let what Cindy said seep into his brain.

"Do you care if I ask you what you write about me?"

'Should I tell him? What does it matter he already said he liked me.' "Well… I usually write about how nice, or mean, or whatever you were to me that day."

"Oh," Jimmy said disappointment apparent in his voice, "just curious."

'Just go ahead and say it!' And in just above a whisper she said "And how much I like you. 'There you said it.'

It took no time for this to get to Jimmy's brain. Was he imagining this, did she really just say she liked him? He stopped walking and turned to face her. "What did you just say?" He asked.

 "I said I also write about how much I like you." 'Wait, didn't he just write a note telling me he liked me? What's his game?'

"I heard that but you LIKE me?" He starts walking again and she starts right behind him. "I was so sure you hated me."

"Since the day you moved in."

"Wow, well here we are. Uh…Mind if I ask you something totally off subject?"

"I guess not."

"Does Libby like Sheen?"

Cindy took a deep breath; "she talks about him a lot."

"Good talk or bad talk?"

Cindy smiled, "I can not betray my best friends trust."

"I'll take that as a yes. By the way thanks for coming' with me tonight."

"No prob'. I had nothing to do anyway."

Jimmy reached into his picnic basket. "Purple Flurp" he asked as he pulled out two cans?

"Sure, what's on the menu tonight?"

"Well, can we call this a date yet? Cause' I don't just give out my food to random beautiful ladies in the park" he teased.

Cindy giggled softly, "I already did when you first asked."

"Well then let's ask my latest, working invention, Cimmy. Cimmy, come out in regular form." Cimmy trots out Goddard not long behind her.

"Cimmy huh I am not even going to ask," Cindy said giggling again. 

"What, she's just a female Goddard, except it's a bulldog so it should get along with Humphrey. Sides' I only made her cause I had nothing else to do but think about that night at Retroland. And since we both went to Retroland I named her after the both of us. Did I leave you any questions?" Jimmy added jokingly.

"I still have one."

       "What's that?"

       "Why me" Cindy asked?


	6. The Contest

"Hey I'll walk you home… That is if you want me to."

Cindy giggled. 'He is so sweet' she thought. "Sure, but it's just across the street."

"I know." They started walking to her house.

"Thanks… for everything." They were now standing at Cindy's front porch."

"NO problem, anything for my girl."

'Oh, and I thought I loved him BEFORE I got to know him.' "Bye.

"Bye." He gave her a good night kiss. It wasn't powerful enough to change the making of their minds; however it did mix them up a bit...

"Call me."

"I will!"

Jimmy runs up to his room and calls Carl and Sheen on three-way, a new feature he added to Goddard and Cimmy.

"Hey Jimmy, did you get your Ultra-chores done? Cause' man, it's been boring without ya. And Ultralord was canceled due to a blizzard at filming station in Denver." Sheen asked. 

 "Oh yea, Jimmy, when we were over there it looked like your room was all cleaned. Even your pants were picked up." Carl said.

"Yea… well. OK My chores were done!"

"Then why did we have to leave?'' Sheen asked.

"I'll tell you as soon as you two get over here. And bring your stuff; we are having an unexpected slumber-party."

   "Ok Jim, if you say so."

**Back at Cindy's house**

As soon as Cindy got home she ran up the stairs and got on her phone to call Libby "Hi, Libby."

"Hey, Girl; how was your date with Jimmy?"

"I'll tell you as soon as you get your butt over here. Oh, and Brittany better be with you."

"Ok, chill Girl. Wait I think that's her on my celli… (Over heard conversation) Yea….  Cindy went out with Neutron and wants us over there pronto!  Wait a sec. (back to Cindy) Hey, Cindy, we staying the night?"  (To Brittany) Yea… See ya in 10. (To Cindy) Girl, we'll be over in 10, K? Bye."

Cindy hung up and started to prepare her room for a sleepover. 'Ok so I have ten minutes to get undressed and stuff.'  Cindy stared to change into her pajamas and while she was doing that her mind flashed back and forth between the last two days. 'I hope Libby and Brittany don't mind that I kinda set them up.' After getting into her pajamas, which were spaghetti strap, baby blue top that said 'cutie' on it in hot pink letters and pajama bottoms that were the same Baby blue color and had 'cutie' written across the butt, he doorbell rang. It was still about two minutes until the girls were supposed to arrive.

Thinking that the girls were a little early, as if, Cindy ran downstairs and swung the door opened.

"Uh… hi … I just thought," He stopped a second to get his thoughts organized. 'Why must she always look so darn cute? Cause' she's Cindy.' I just thought that, maybe you wanted." Jimmy sighed his mind just couldn't think straight. "I want you to have Cimmy."

'Oh, he is so cute!' "Oh Jimmy," she said her face softened and heart and mind all started to melt all over again. But then she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Sheen, Libby, Carl, and Brittany were coming around the corner talking to each other. "Thank you."

"Bye, good night. He leaned in to give her another good night kiss, this one lasted a little longer then the last since it was also a thank you/your welcome kiss. After the kiss Jimmy said good bye and told Cindy he loved her then turned around and saw all for of his and her friends frozen in place about thirty yards back. "Well let's get on over to my house." He shouted to Carl and sheen. Then he turned around one last time and saw Cindy and Cimmy standing on the front porch with the moonlight shining on them. "Bye Cindy, bye Cimmy." Cindy giggled at the thought that he said good-bye to Cimmy.

After Jimmy left with Carl and Sheen, Brittany and Libby ran up to Cindy. 

"Well, it's about time you two got here. Check out Jimmy's latest invention." Cindy said not feeling the cool February night air set in.

"Girl, it may be a fairly warm winter, but it's starting to get REALLY cold out here" Brittany said shivering.

"Ye…ea I…. I'm…with her." Libby said freezing because she forgot to bring her jacket. 

  "Oh," Cindy giggled. "I didn't notice."

**At Jimmy's House**

"Mom" Jimmy shouted up the stairs to his parents' room as he came in to the house, "Carl and Sheen are spending the night. K."

"Yea, be in bed by two though it's already pretty late."

"I wasn't exactly asking."

"Well, as of right now you asked."

"Whatever; Mom."

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen crashed in the living room and Jimmy got them each a Purple Flurp, Diet Flurp for Carl. 

"Hey Jim, I thought you said," Carl started to imitate Jimmy's voice, "I do not, nor will I ever, nor have I ever, I repeat DO NOT LIKE CINDY VORTEX."

"Yea and just five minutes ago you were kissing her like you two were going out or something."

"Well… I kinda lied. See I do, I will, and I have LOVED Cindy Vortex; by the way we are going on a triple-date with Cindy and her friends next Friday. Let's turn on the radio."  Jimmy went over to the stereo and turned it on.

**In Cindy's room**

Libby had her headphones on listening to Young Radio 77.7. Brittany was doing her nails and Cindy was blabbering on about Jimmy. 

"So anyways Jimmy and I are going out, and he asked me out for a triple-date on Friday." All of the sudden Libby and Brittany started listening.


	7. We're Going To Paris!

(If this were a show half of the screen would show Jimmy's living room and the other half would show Cindy's bedroom.) 

"A what," Carl, Sheen, Libby, and Brittany all asked at once?

   "A triple-date," Jimmy and Cindy said in unison.

**At Jimmy's house**

"You know Jim, if I didn't have bad hearing I could swear you just said we were going on a triple date Friday." Carl said. 

"Yea, but uh… problem, I don't like anyone." Sheen commented.

"Does the name, Libby mean anything to you?"  Sheen giggled nervously.

"You know come to think of it I don't like no one either."

"Carl, you just used double negatives. Therefore yes you do, let's see… Brittany?"

"How do you know, only-"Sheen started but was interrupted by the radio speaker's energetic voice.

"That's right, kids, just call up 1-800-555-love, and you could win a 'no adults allowed' trip for you and two friends to go to the Bahamas or 1st prize gets a two week vacation paid in full to Paris. Food, clothing, and a Hilton's Resort suite are all provided for you; Plus an endless supply of spending money for you and five other friends. That's 1-800-555-love"

"That is so perfect, Goddard, phone," Jimmy said jumping toward Goddard.

"And what is your name young man?"

"Jimmy Neutron."

"And why do you think that you should win?"

"There's this girl I like and my 2 friends like her two friends. I would really like for us to spend more time together."

"Thank you Jimmy Neutron. We'll call you back in ten minutes if you win.

**At Cindy's house**

"Oh, Cindy, here's my celli! Call this number right away! 1-800-555-love."

"Thanks, but, Cimmy, give me the phone girl." Cimmy gives Cindy the phone and Cindy dialed the number. "Yes… Cindy Vortex…There's this guy I like and my 2 friends like his two friends. I would really like for us to get to know each other… ok thanks." She hung up the phone and Cimmy trotted to the other side of the room and called up Goddard. "Hey, you didn't tell me why I should call; oh, well.

"Ok that's nice but did you just say we were going on a triple-date?" Brittany asked.

"Yea, like who are we going with and when" Libby added.

"We'll go Friday, and Jimmy and I would go as a couple. So would Brittany and Carl and Libby and Sheen."

"But I can't let Sheen/Carl know I like him!" Brittany and Libby said in unison.

'Man I should give Jimmy a nickname.' I was talking to Jimmy and he said they both like you."

**At Jimmy's house 10 minutes later**

"So then Ultralord chased after the people of Transvilan when."

"That's nice, Sheen." They heard the phone ring. "I'll get that…. Hello…oh…ok, thanks." He hung the phone up. "We…won!"  All the boys started jumping around. (Or… whatever it is that boy's do. when they are excited)

"Which one, Paris or Bahamas" Sheen asked? "Cause Ultralord is going to be in Paris next week."

"We are going to PARIS!"

"When are we going to leave?"

"Thursday at 8:00" Jimmy answered.

"Ultra-sweet" Sheen exclaimed!

"And I get to know how to say 'I love llamas' in French!"

"Uh… Carl, French is the second most common language in town, why don't you just ask someone. Let's go tell the girls! Oh, yea the triple date is canceled."

**Cindy's house, about 15 minutes after Cindy called.**

"Well I guess we didn't win, huh?" Cindy said. "Oh well who wants to invite the guys anyway" she said enthusiastically, however there wad an allusion of downheartedness in her voice.

"Cheer up, Girl. Your mom probably woulda said no anyway."

Cindy's mom yelled from the downstairs "Cindy, honey, its 1:00 in the morning and Jimmy's here. Normally I would tell him to come back tomorrow, but since his curfew is eleven I figure it must be important."

'What is Jimmy doing over here at this hour?' "K, Mom, be right down! Come on Libby, you to Brittany." Cindy and the girls went downstairs. "Hi, Jimmy. Carl, Sheen."

"Hi Sheen," Libby said.

"Hey, Carl" Brittany said.

"Come on in, it has to be cold out there at this time of night."

"I'll go get you all a snack, so I'm not in your way." Cindy's mom said.

All six of them walked in and sat down on Cindy's living room furniture. Cindy had one loveseat and one couch. Brittany, Carl, Libby, and Sheen (in that order) sat on the couch; While Cindy and Jimmy sat on the loveseat.

"Do you girls ever listen to Young Radio 77.7?" Jimmy said still sitting next to Cindy and holding her hand.

"That's, like, my favorite station." Libby exclaimed.

"Is not, it is Ultra-lord's and my favorite station." Sheen yelled. 'We like the same station, cool!' 

'Oh how cute all three of us like the same station.' Libby thought.

"Whatever, anyways we called in for a giveaway sweepstakes, and well I won a trip to Paris for five friends and myself. We have an unlimited supply of spending money, paid first class tickets there and back, and 3 rooms at Hilton Resorts."

"When do we leave?" All three girls asked at once.

"Thursday at 8:00 pm," Jimmy said.      

 Cindy's mom came in with a plateful of treats. 

"Mom, can I go, PLEASE?" Cindy had that look on her face that said this was something she really wanted to do.

"Of coarse you can, it isn't like we have to pay your way there."

"Thank you SO much mom!" She ran up to her mother giving her a really big hug and a kiss on the cheek. For a second Jimmy's brain went back to when they hated each other and he told himself that he wished he could be Cindy's mom just then. However he caught himself and remembered that they would have 2 weeks together. 

 "Cool anyway I need everyone at my house Thursday at 6:00. Cindy, please bring Cimmy, Goddard would kill me if you didn't. Oh yea I almost forgot, we'll be gone 2 weeks."

Libby, Carl, Sheen, and Brittany all said at once "Count me out."

Jimmy was speechless. "Why? An opportunity like this only comes once in a lifetime!"

"Uh, Jimmy, you and Cindy get at least straight A+'s. us… well, we don't."

"Oh, come on guys! I'll… I'll…. Think, think, think, BRAINBLAST!

I'll ask Mrs. Sanchez to make it an extra-credit project to complete instead of all the work we miss. We will have fun while we are there…"

"And when we come back we'll, Jimmy and I, do a lot of research. Then we will all give a group presentation of what we learned on the 'trip.'  Cindy said.

 "Couldn't have said it better myself, sweetie. What do you all say?"

All of the others agreed.

"Do they have llamas in France?" Everyone laughed at Carl's question, including Carl.

 "Man these snacks are making me thirsty, anyone wanna Purple Flurp?" Everyone wanted one, Diet for Carl, so Cindy left to get them. Her mom was in the kitchen doing the dishes. "Mom, can the guys stay over tonight as well, we have a lot of planning to do?'"

"Sure, honey, but remember girls on one side of the living room guys on the other."

"MOM," Cindy walked back into the living room her hands full of Purple Flurp cans. "Come get one. Jimmy, why don't you and the guys run over to your house and get your sleeping bags? And get back here as soon as you can. We have business to discus.

"Good idea we'll be right back." All of the guys went over to Jimmy's house and got their stuff. While they did that the girls chatted and Cindy went upstairs to get pillows and stuff. While she was upstairs her mom was doing the laundry. (I wish my mom got around that quick, and then I wouldn't have to do my chores) 

"Cindy, are you and Jimmy an item now?" Her mother asked.

"We are going out, yes." 

"Just wondering, you can go on downstairs."

 "Love you mom. G'night."

"I love you too." She gave Cindy a kiss on the forehead.

Cindy got back downstairs just in time to open the door for the boys. Then Cindy, holding Jimmy's hand, and the boys walked into the living room and got back in their places.

        "Ok, there are 3 rooms and six kids. The rooms have two beds in them. We will have to be paired in twos. Obviously, since Cindy and I are going out we will be together. Does anyone else in this room like someone in this room?" No one said a word. "If not partners will be Sheen and Carl and Libby and Brittany.

'Oh man! I wanted to be with Carl, Jimmy and Cindy get to be with the love of their life, Oh yea they know they like each other' Brittany thought bitterly. Similar thoughts ran through Sheen, Carl, and Libby's heads.

"Does anyone abject to the pairs?" Cindy asked.

'Come on, just say it!!'  "I do." 

All eyes turned to Brittany. "What?"

"I do NOT wanna room partner that won't even listen to me cause' her ears are covered with headphones!" 

Libby who wasn't paying attention but listening to her new, 'Handsome Men with Attitude', CD took them off and asked Brittany to repeat what she had just said. Brittany winked at her real quick and repeated what she had just said. Libby acted mad and the pairs got switched around.

 "Ok how about Libby and Carl and then Brittany you can be with Sheen. Is that not ok with anyone?"

"Yea, it is TOTALLY NOT ok with me! I am NOT gonna listen to that guy talk about llamas all night."

"Ok then we'll have to have Sheen and Libby share a room. Carl, Brittany you two are together. Is everyone happy, at least a little?"


	8. Suprise Sleepover

There was silence in the room, everyone kept a straight face but secretly each of them was smiling inside. "Ok that's settled. Any more questions" Cindy asked? 'Man that was smart of Jimmy, putting them in pairs he knew they would abject to. That's MY jimmy.'

"How much stuff can we take?" Libby asked.

"You can each take one carry on. Which, if you're smart will include EVERYTHING you are taking, right? Libby I need to ask you a favor."

"What's that?"  Libby asked.

"I NEED you to leave your cell phone behind." Libby's face looked like she had never heard of such a thing. "That is if you don't want the parents to call and check on us constantly."

"I guess I could do that."

"Good, I knew you could. However we do need phones so therefore each group gets a robotic animal. Sheen and Libby, I am giving you Goddard, PLEASE take good care of him. Brittany and Carl, I will have to make you guys one. Do you have a name of preference?"

"Carlita, would be nice, Jim." 

"No WAY! Carl I love ya-yahoo better."

"You want your dog to be named Yahoo?" Jimmy asked raising an eyebrow.

"NO! But it is better than Carlita, no offence to Carl of course." She added sarcastically. 'Girl, listen to your self! You can not let Carl know you like him.'

"Ok, I'll make up the name." Jimmy said. 'However we are getting somewhere.'  Everyone here is the plan. Once you have a full suitcase packed bring it to my house. We will not be checking any bags."

"Jimmy, I know you are smarter then me but, honey I really don't think we can fit all of our stuff in one carry on no bigger then a backpack."

"But what if we could fit our entire luggage in our pockets?" 

"Then we could take whatever we wanted!" Libby shouted excitedly. 

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Brittany asked.

"Well, I am the inventor of the shrink ray."

"Are you sure it will work?"

"Yea, cause I am not going to use my shrink ray."

"Then how are we supposed to shrink our luggage?" Libby asked.

"Well, Cimmy and Goddard have a microscopic Shrinker that I recently installed into the both of them. It differs from the Portable Shrink Ray in that it is voice activated. Plus it will work because my inventions themselves never work but when they involve something else they work perfectly. So anytime you all have a bag packed bring it to my house, so that I can shrink it."

All of the kids agreed that bringing the luggage to Jimmy's house was the best way to accomplish the task.

"Wow, it's getting pretty late. We better get to sleep." Cindy said when she caught a glimpse of the living room clock. It said the time was 3:30. Her parents had gone to bed about an hour and a half ago.

Everyone agreed and the boys went to the left of the sofa where their sleeping bags and stuff were; while the girls got settled in right where they were on the right side of the sofa. 

Cindy turned off the lights. "Night everyone" Then in a quieter voice she said "Night Jimmy." She stepped over Libby's sleeping bag and went over to the guys' half and gave Jimmy a light kiss good night and when she got up to go back he kissed her good night as well. 

"I love you." Jimmy said as Cindy walked back to the other side of the room, stepping on Libby in the process. After Cindy laid back down everyone was silent for about one minute. Cindy went straight to sleep after saying a quick prayer.

"Night Sheen," Libby said.

"Night Libby," Sheen responded.

"Night Carl," Brittany chimed in.

"G'night Brittany," Carl answered.

Once again all were quiet for about five minutes (Which is weird considering their teenagers and it's three in the morning, I mean one minute their all talking the n\ext minute their as quiet as a church-mouse.) Then Libby rolled over onto Sheen's Ultralord action figure.

"Ouch! Sheen," Libby realized she was yelling and says in a nicer tone. "Sheen, I just rolled onto your Ultralord d- action figure."  She walks over to Sheen and steps on Jimmy in the process. "Sorry Jimmy," Libby whispered. Libby handed Sheen his action figure and kissed him on the cheek good night. She was careful to not step on Jimmy on her way back. Once she was settled in it was Brittany's turn to roll over.

"Carl, have you seen Carlita lately?" Brittany asked.

"Now that you mention it I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"Cause I just smashed it." Brittany steps over Cindy but trips and falls over Libby. She got back up and stepped over Jimmy but landed on Sheen's hand. She apologized to sheen and handed Carl his stuffed llama. She bent over and kissed Carl on the cheek. On the way back she stepped on Cindy's Leg. Then finally they all went to sleep. Only to dream about each other.

 The next morning was Sunday and even though they had stayed up late Cindy was up at 7:00. Cindy walked over to Jimmy and kissed him softly on the lips. Jimmy wakes up and gives her a kiss as well. "Morning sleepy-head," Cindy teased."

"What time is it?"

"7:00," Cindy answered. Then she raised her voice higher, "Everyone, get up." No one moved a muscle.

"What did you dream about, princess?" 

"You; what did you dream about?"

         "You," Jimmy answered.

          Then Cindy practically yelled, "I SAID WAKE UP!!" At that everyone woke up, including Cindy's Mom and Dad.

"Is everything ok down there, Sweetie?" Cindy's mom yelled from their bedroom.

"Yes, Mom, everything is all right." 

   Brittany sat up and yawned. Man, I am starvin', so unless you can hook me up with car-s full of McDonald's carry out; I am going to raid your kitchen.

"Sure, Brittany, I can hook you up with Carl!" Cindy said realizing what Brittany had accidentally said.

"I did NOT say that, I said I needed CARS full of carry-out food." Brittany practically screamed.

"Whatever, we already know that Libby and Sheen like each other, and same for Carl and You." Cindy said at the mention of their names Carl and Sheen were zapped wide-awake.

"Hey, how would you know that? I only told Carlita." Carl quickly put his hands to his mouth realizing what he had just let slip.

"Yea and I only told my episode 777 Ultralord action figure with…"

 "The one with laser eyes and moon-bounce shoes that really work; I just got that one!" Libby exclaimed quickly before she realized what she had just said. "Opps," was all she could say while she giggled nervously.

"You watch Ultralord?" Sheen asked amazed.

Libby was still nervously giggling, "I've seen it once or twice."  Everyone looked at her as if to say 'yea right'. "You just made it look so interesting; I had to at least try it. But it was not fair the first episode I saw guest starred my favorite actor, Kevin Salones." 

"You didn't even tell ME?" Cindy asked in disbelief.

"I wrote about it in my diary."

"With what, invisible ink," Cindy asked sarcastically?  

 Libby giggled nervously again. "Me… write… invisible… no way!"

"Did you se that new episode last Friday?" Sheen asked still amazed that Libby actually watched Ultralord.

"Yea, the one where Wonderlady turns her back on Ultralord because the mad scientist created a potion that put her under his spell."

"Yea, that was awesome! I liked the way they ended the episode."

"Yea, the way that Dr. Egor's potion turned on him, like Jimmy's inventions usually do him, and Ultralord married Wonderlady."  Libby suddenly started speaking really low so that only sheen could hear. Sometimes I pretend that I'm Wonderlady and you're   Ultralord."


	9. Breakfast

"So you pretend that we are married?"

"Sometimes… a lot of the time," (Am I sensing a BFF connection?) Libby said.

"Well, wanna come over to my house at five and we can watch the continuation?"

Libby stated to get the same butterfly type of feeling Cindy has had lately. "Sure." 

Breaking what had been an awkward silence for the rest of them, since they couldn't hear Sheen and Libby talk, Brittany said, "Well that is sweet and all but I'm still HUNGRY!"

Cindy who also was trying to break the silence said, "Yea, anyone for some pancakes and sausage?"

"Hey, I'll help you make them." Jimmy said he took her hand and they exited the room and went into the kitchen. While Libby and Sheen head over to the boys' side of the room and flip on the television to channel to 778 Ultra-TV. Sheen sat on loveseat and Libby snuggled next to him as a really old episode of Ultralord came on.      

Back on the other side of living room Carl and Brittany were standing there like they had been the whole time. "So you like me?"

"I never said that." Carl answered nervously. He was not sure but he thought he might be allergic to love.

"Yes you did. You said that you told Carlita that you like me." A smile wiped across Brittany's face, "Plus you smiled when I kissed you last night."

"Ok you caught me, I like you." 'Hopefully love is one of the few things I'm not allergic to.'

"I like you too."

"Well sounds like everyone else is going out but us."

"I guess I could live with a llama fan for a boyfriend."

"Hey, you didn't call me a freak! You busy tonight?"

"Nope, what did you have in mind?"

"Retroland, five O' clock, Ok with you," Carl asked?

  "Sure, why not."

As if on cue Cindy comes into the living room, wearing an apron, as they kiss. She waits a few seconds then announces that breakfast is ready. She goes back into the kitchen and sits down across from Jimmy. A few seconds later Carl and Brittany came in holing hands and a few seconds after that Sheen and Libby walk in hand-in-hand. Once everyone is seated across from their partner Brittany grabs at her fork ready to take a bite when Cindy ask a question that only Libby and Jimmy knew was coming?

"Who wants to say grace?" Cindy asked.

"I will," Jimmy volunteered.

"Wait a second, what is that? Some weird way to stall my eating," Brittany asked furious about the delay.

"No, it's our way of thanking God for the food we eat and asking for his protection throughout the day." Cindy explained.

"Whatever, can we hurry-up? I'm starvin!"

"Ok, Lord, bless this food that we are about to eat. Watch over us today and watch over us while we are in Paris, that we might not get to carried-away with the idea of having no parents like we did 5 years ago. Amen.       

"Thank-you Jimmy. Now, Brittany, you may eat." Cindy said. 

"Finally!" Brittany exclaimed and then she dove her fork into her pancake as if she had not ate in, like, five days. Then everyone else joined in, minus the urgency.

After a few bites Libby spoke up. "Speaking of Paris, we barely survived 2 days without our parents, how are we supposed to survive a whole two weeks?"

"Libby, I can not believe you would say such a thing! We are a whole five years older now!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"True, but we are still the same kids." Libby said after taking her last bite and before getting up to get another one which at her slightest standing up Sheen, who was also done with his first pancake told her to sit down and that he would get it for her.

"We'll be in pairs, and each pair will monitor the other pair; like a checks and balance system. Plus Goddard, Cimmy, and the other robotic pet do/will have parental chips installed in the left canal of their brains next to the mechanized command central. And if someone gets hurts our parents are on speed dial."

"Oh, neat so I HAVE SPEED DIAL! Cimmy, phone please." Cindy caught the phone as it popped out of Cimmy's back. She pressed speed dial #7-Libby's mom. "Hi, Mom it's Cindy. (For the purposes of this story over the years Cindy became like extended family-step-daughter- to Libby's family and it is the same for Libby to Cindy's family) Yea, Libby's fine. I was calling on my new pet that Jimmy invented for me… Yea, we are FINALLY ok… Thanks, anyways Libs wants to ask ya something." She handed the phone to Libby and Cimmy waddled about five inches toward Libby.

"Mom? Yea See, Jimmy won a trip to Paris for him and five friends and he wanted to know if I could go… Two weeks… Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Brittany, Sheen and if you say yes me… We're leaving Thursday night… We'll come back not the next Thursday but the Thursday after that… It cost us absolutely nothing…


	10. Parental Approval

"Thanks Mom, you're the best! Love ya; by the way I have a date with Sheen later on tonight. We're going to watch Ultralord, Bye, Love ya." Libby hung up and handed the phone back to Cindy who gave it back to Cimmy, who went to another room to call Goddard.

"So you and Sheen are going out?" Cindy asked.

"Yep."

"And just guessing but by the looks of it you're going out with Carl." Cindy said directing her conversation to Brittany.

"Yep." Brittany said blushing slightly.

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Uh-huh, we're going to Retroland to Ride the Scream-O-Matic."

"And, to pet the new baby llama." Carl added.

 Cindy slouched down into her chair really low and tried to put on the saddest face she could. "Guess that means I'm the only one with nothing to do."

"Wanna come help me build Carl's robotic dog? Who knows maybe I'll blow something up," Jimmy said smiling all goofy-like.

"Oh goodie; I love seeing things blow up!" Cindy said smiling again. 

"Don't get too excited there Rocket-girl, I haven't blown anything up in the invention stage yet."

"But I like seeing the colors when things explode." Cindy said as if she was REALLY disappointed.

"Then afterwards I could take you down to Dead-man's Valley and shoot off some one-of-a-kind Jimmy-works."

'"That would be even better." Cindy said. Her smile faded as her mother entered the room to more of an 'I'm smiling to be smiling.' 

"Cindy dear, time for your friends to go on home. We have to be getting ready for church. During the whole dialog between Cindy and Jimmy were going on all of the others had finished their breakfast and were talking with each other. 

"Ok Mom. Thanks, We saved you and Dad some pancakes they are still sitting over by the stove." Cindy and Jimmy, who had finished eating when the others did got up and Jimmy volunteered to take both of their plates to the sink. Then all the kids went to the living room and gathered their stuff. After that everyone started toward the door hugging and kissing each other saying good-bye. Everyone left and then Jimmy and Cindy said good-bye and kissed each other once more.

"I'll see you at five?" Jimmy asked.

"I'll be over then."

"Want me to pick you up?"

"I think I'll manage crossing the street."

"K, see ya then." Jimmy gave her one last good-bye kiss on her cheek.

Cindy closed the door behind him and went upstairs to her room to get dressed for church and pick out an outfit for that night.

"Cindy," her mom called up the stairs, "Ready, we gotta leave now!"

"Be right down," 'I'll just have to decide when I get back.' Cindy ran down the stairs and hopped in to the van with her mom and dad and headed off to church."

(By the way we are now at Libby's house.)

Libby walked into her house after walking home with Sheen and saying good-bye. She had been hanging out in her room since Cindy was at church she had nothing better to do. 'I think I'll wear my faded blue jeans with hearts on the pockets and that red shirt that says Cutie in cursive with a heat over the I.' The word is written in pink lettering with glitter outlining it. 'And of course I'll wear my Ultralord sneakers. Ok so now that that 's settled I have an hour to burn before Cindy gets home. I wonder what she meant a couple of days ago when she said that you should value family? And the trust thing, what's that about.' Libby sat on her bed and started to think about what she could have meant by that. Before she knew it she heard her mom knock on her door to tell her Cindy was on the phone.

 "Hello… How did I know? Tell ya what. Wear your blue jeans with that dark royal -blue t-shirt with the atom on it that he gave you back on your birthday last year. That way if he does blow something up you won't ruin your best clothes and if he doesn't you still look cute. No prob, bye girl." Libby hung up the phone and changed her clothes.

(Now we are at Sheen's house)

  " Hey, Mom, Libby's coming over tonight to watch the continuation of the last Ultralord episode. She's staying for diner."

"Libby? Is that the girl you've liked since preschool?"

"Yea, only now we are going out."

"Ok I'll keep my distance."

"Thanks, Mom you're the best!  By the way when is Dad coming home?"

"Next month."

"K, Do you love me?"

"Yes," His mom answered suspiciously.

"Then answer these questions quickly."

"Ok."

"Are you my mom?"

"Yes."

"Are you married to my dad?"

"Yes."

"Can I go to Paris Thursday?"

His mom thought about that for a second.

"I said answer these questions quickly."

"Yes you may go. How long will you be gone?"

"Two weeks. You REALLY are the best!"

"Who's going?"

  "Me, Libby, Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, and Brittany."

"How much s it gonna cost?"

"Free, Jimmy won a sweepstakes."

"Ok. You may go I know you want to."

"Thanks."

(Carl's house)

"Is Dad here?"

"Nope, not for a while."

"Cool, I'm gonna go to Retroland with Brittany at five tonight ok?"

"Is Jimmy or Sheen going?"

"No, just me and Brittany. Can I go to Paris for two weeks this Thursday?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Mom, and if Dad asks I'm at Sheen or Jimmy's while I'm in Paris Ok?"

"K, Have fun tonight."

(Jimmy's house)

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad." Jimmy said as he stepped into the living room after church. "Cindy's coming over at five and then we're going to Dead-man's Valley to shoot off some of my Jimmy-works."

"K, be back by midnight." Judy said.

"And while you're out can you pick me up some pie?" Hugh asked hopefully.

Judy leaned over and whispered something into Hugh's ear. 

Hugh looks enlightened and says "Never mind."

"Well I'll be in my lab and room for now if anyone needs me. Oh, by the way I won a free paid-in-full trip to Paris for two weeks, Can I go?"

"Sure, as long as it's free."  Judy said.

"Oh, and I need you to take my friends and me to the airport Thursday night at seven O' clock."

"How many are going?"

"6 including me."

"I don't think my car will hold that many people."

"Can it hold 4?"

"I think so."

" Then Cindy and I will fly in my rocket. Then when we get to the airport you can put my rocket in your car."

"Whatever, my little genius."

"K, you know where I'll be. Tell me when Cindy gets here." Jimmy went to his lab for about 10 min. to set something up then he went to his room.

"Are you going out with Cindy again?" Goddard asked.

"Yep."

Goddard barked twice.

"Yes, Goddard you were right I do love her."

Goddard barked again and then whined"

"You'll see Cimmy, a lot, as soon as we get to Paris, plus I put her number on your speed dial and visa-versa."

Goddard barked three more times.

"I don't know if she can come tonight, call her then give the phone to Cindy and me."

Goddard went to the other side of the room and talked to Cimmy for a while in the meantime Jimmy got dressed.

"Here Jimmy"

"Hi Cindy, I just thought that you should know your new phone number is 546-6246 (You can have a bot if you can decode that)… You're welcome… Ok, love you, see ya tonight." Jimmy blew a kiss through the phone and Cindy giggled then did the same. "Bye." Then they hung up.


	11. A Selfless Act

(At Brittany's house)

"Can I go to Retroland tonight?"

"Sure, honey." Her mom answered.

"Can I go to Paris in four days, it's free!"

"No way, young lady… did you say free, Ok" Her dad said.

"Thanks Dad! I'll be in my room."

It is now five O' clock at Jimmy's house. "Jimmy, Cindy's here!" Judy shouted up the stairs.

"Be right down." Jimmy said as he walked out of his room and down the stairs. He opened the door. "Hi… Cindy."

"Hi…" Everything was silent for about two minutes.

"Uh… Come on; let's go to the lab.

 "You lead the way." They walked over the driveway and into the lab. 

"So… what do you know about building robotic dogs?"

"Nothing." Cindy said while she giggled.

Jimmy started speaking all professionally. "Well then, welcome to robotic dog building 101. I am your teacher Jimmy Neutron." Jimmy pretended to write his name on a wall. "And today you will learn everything you need to know to pass this class. Now if you would, open your books up and you'll see a picture of… you and me."

Cindy laughed and raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Can we start building yet?"

"Not yet you still have one more thing top learn."

"What would that be?"

"You look SO much better with your hair down like it is now."

"Thank-you, and I'll try to leave it down more often. Now what exactly does this have to do with building as robotic dog?"

"Absolutely nothing, but the good news is… You passed."  Jimmy walked over to his CPU and typed something in and pressed print then he went over to the printer and handed it to Cindy. The paper said, 'CYNTHIA ANN NEUTRON- A+'. Cindy chuckled when she saw that Neutron was written instead of Vortex.

"Ok, so what do we do now, Mr. Neutron?" Cindy asked sarcastically.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"How about build a robotic dog."

"Of course.

"Let's get to work so that we can go blow off some of those infamous Jimmy-works."

"Ok, take that green wire over there and attach it to that red wire. Now give me that metallic sheet over there. And help me hang these over that model. Flip that switch, type in his code number, my signature, 777, name, and phone number, which is 227-2758."

"That's it? How do you choose the numbers?"

"They all mean something. Yours is Jimncin, my home phone is neutron, Goddard's is Goddard, and this one's means Carbritt. Which is his name so we type that in the name bank."

"Oh I see. And what if that number already exists?"

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter the pets all have their own line, they have to dial '7' before the number to reach an outside line. Otherwise it will dial straight to the animals. Since there are only 3 Neutronic-robotic pets in circulation at this present time I really don't have to worry about it. And if I press this button here all of Carbritt's info is loaded into the other two." 

  "Cool. Can we go shoot off Jimmy-works now?"

"Yep, and they are homemade so I will check on them now. Ok I have them in a special order so lets get those in my rocket and let's ace this place." Cindy gave him a weird look and took one of the two bags. And ran toward the rocket. Just before they got in he placed the Jimmy-works in the back seat. "Wanna fly?"

"Well, I was under the impression that's how we were going to get there."

"No I mean do YOU want to fly? You know fly the rocket."

"May I?"


	12. An Untold Story

"If you want to but you'll have to sit in my lap so in case of an emergency I can take over."

"Cool, Let me in!" 'This is SO cool, last time I was in captain seat (when we saved our parents) the vehicle was on autopilot.'

Back at Sheen's house it was nearing 5:00 and Sheen was picking out something to wear. 'This red shirt that mom bought me is pretty nice.' Sheen thought as he pulled a short-sleeved red t-shirt with the number 77 written on it in big white letters out of his closet. Sure, episode 77 was his favorite episode, but no one else knew that. He pulled the shirt over his head and threw on some new jeans his mom had bought for their family reunion that was coming up, his dad was supposed to be there as well.

"Sheen," his mother called from down the hall, "Libby's here."

"K, just a sec." He called as he struggled to get his comb out of his messy drawer. He quickly ran it through his hair and went to the door to greet Libby. 'Now that's funny, we're both wearing the same color.' "Hey, nice outfit, I like it." 

  "Thanks, you to." '77, hmm I wonder if he knew that was my favorite episode, he seems to have known my favorite color was red.' "I just thought I'd come over a little early so that we don't miss any of the show."  

"That's cool, wanna hang in my room, till the show starts?"

"Sure, I'd love to, got any music?"

"Ultra-lord soundtrack."

Libby giggled. "It will do." They walked down the hall holding hands and Sheen opened the door. "Wow, look at this! I mean I thought…"

"That Ultralord would be everywhere?"

"Yea, I guess I shouldn't judge just by how you act but this is amazing!" Libby turned in circles a few times, the only signs of Ultralord were a few pictures and three shelves stacked with Ultralord action figures. All around the room were pictures of Sheen as he was growing up and a young man, no older than Sheen's mom, playing with Sheen, or rocking him to bed. There was one single photo that was sitting alone on Sheen's nightstand, the one that had most recently been taken. One of Sheen and the same man standing side by side and the man had a since of pride in his eyes. "Who's the man in all of those pictures?"

"My dad."

"Why is the last one from about 5 years ago, and why is he so proud of you."

Sheen's eyes got watery thinking about the moment that picture was taken. "That was just after we had rescued our parents from Pultra." By the end of that sentence Libby and Sheen were sitting side-by-side on Sheen's bed, Libby had her hand on his reassuring him and encouraging him to go on. "Right after that picture was taken my dad said that we were not going to get to see him as much. He said that just like when I was real little the show needed to travel and he would not be home as often. That was the last time I saw him. He stopped by the house now and then, and my parents are still together, but I was always off somewhere when he decided to drop by."

"Your dad is in a show?"

"Ultralord."

"Your dad is Ultralord!"

"Yep."

 "I thought we were just obsessed, but you were supporting your dad, how nice."

"Yea, I hated Ultralord at first. When I was three my dad took the job and was never home, that's why most of the pictures have a gap between them. He'd bring me home little 'souvenirs' and I would break them or 'lose' them. But then one day when I was four Dad came home and said that the show wasn't a hit and we may have to move back with my grandparents in New Mexico.  I asked why and he said the show might go under, and I knew there was no way I was going able to relocate."

"Why not?"


	13. Jimmyworks

"Because three weeks before that the love of my life moved in down the street. And there was no way I was going to let her go." Sheen looked toward the ground blushing. "So I became a walking billboard, everywhere I went, Ultralord went. I mean, sure it's a cool show but I'm not obsessed I just can't let the show go under."

"Wow, I had no idea, that's why when I met you I thought you liked music, but wasn't one month later and all you talked about was Ultralord."

"I love music, in fact after the show I'll show you my collection, but as for right now the show starts in 1 minute."

"Race ya." They raced to the living room, and Libby won. "You so let me win!"

"Did not!" 'Ok so she caught me.'

"Your smiling, say that without smiling, and look into my eyes."

"I can't, your face alone makes me smile."

Back at Brittany's house it was exactly 5:00and Brittany was in er room getting ready. 'K, got my purse, my hairs done, O, man PLEASE stop falling in front of my eyes!'

"Honey, Carl's here." Brittany's mom yelled from downstairs.

"I'll be right down." Brittany came down the stairs. "Hi Carl."

"Ready to go?"

"When you are."

"Then let's go."

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye."

Carl took Brittany's hand and the two of them walked to Retroville. Just before they got to Retroville Carl said to Brittany, "You look nice tonight."

"Thanks." Brittany replied. Once they got inside the park Carl asked what ride she wanted to ride first. Of coarse Brittany replied Bat-Outta-Heck. There were no lines so they rode it several times in a row laughing and screaming the whole time.

Back at Jimmy's date Cindy and Jimmy had just gotten situated in the Rocket.

"K, so do I press this button here?" Cindy asked.

" Close, first you have to put the key in the ignition."

"Well duh, I knew that!"

"Just making sure."

"Cool… so I'm like flying this thing?" Cindy said totally not believing that she actually could get a rocket to fly, even if it was only at 30 mph.

"You call this flying? I'll show you flying!"

"Is this another macho thing?"

Jimmy pulled the lever back as far as he could and pressed a bunch of buttons. After he got to the speed he wanted he started to imitate a pilot's voice. "Girlfriend and sweetie," Cindy blushed, "we are now flying at 200 giggajewls."

"Then we passed Dead-man's Valley a long time ago."

"Nope, we're going up." And after saying that he handed the controls back to Cindy.

"To a different planet?"

"Yep, to Mars to be exact. Mom said I had to stay in the galaxy until I'm married." 

'So marry me whydon'tya!' "Well, I've always dreamed that I'd go on an exotic date, to a planet that doesn't have breathable air!"  Cindy exclaimed jokingly.

'I'm gonna marry her someday.'  "There, ya see, ya never know where you're going to end up when you're on a date with the new Albert Einstein."  Jimmy added jokingly as well.

'I'm so marrying him someday.' "What, have you discovered something yet?"

"Ok," Jimmy dragged out the ok, "So you never know where you'll end up when you're on a date with the FUTURE, new Albert Einstein. Wanna land er'?"

"You can take over from here. I'm not even attempting that."

"Ok then," Jimmy took back the controls and landed the rocket successfully.  As he did red dust stirred up and then settled back down.

"This really is the red planet isn't it?" Cindy said stepping out of the rocket with Jimmy's help. 

"Yep, ready to stir up some red dust?"

"You bet!"

"K here's the first one." Jimmy picked up a tube that looks like a firework but had a tab instead of a wick."

"How many did you make?"

"Well, I had approximately 5 hours to make them and I can produce just about 10 every hour so I'd say I have about 50 give or take a few."

"Cool, what's this one gonna do?"

"That's for the both of us to find out."

"So you don't know?"

"I took a shortcut by telling the computer what I wanted it to do and then have them figure out all of the mathematical stuff, and um… I hope it works." 'Man, how does she make me get all tongue-tied?'


	14. Wrong Words

"Cool, so what happens is a surprise for the both of us!"

"Except for the last one, I actually made that one myself, calculations and all.

"So did you bring a fire-starter thingy?"

"Rocket-girl, did you forget I made these? They're way better than regular fireworks, they're Jimmy-works."

"I don't see a big difference."

"See, to work these all you have to do is pull this cord and run, plus my Jimmy-works give you 30 seconds to sit down, I think, the ones I shot off last Independence day did."

"Jokingly Cindy said, "Well, Neutron, seems like one of your inventions might be useful after all."

"Hey, didn't you sign a paper when you said you'd be my girlfriend that said you wouldn't tease me anymore?" Jimmy asked playfully?"

Cindy pretended to think real hard for a second, "Nope, I don't remember that."

"Man, anyways just pull the tab already."

Cindy walked up to the Jimmy-work and pulled the tab and the sat next to Jimmy on the picnic blanket. After about 5 seconds bright pink and purple lit up the sky. "Cool, I've never seen a purple and pink firecracker before!"

Jimmy got up to go get the next one. "Told you they were better than regular firecrackers. He set the next one off and they did that for about an hour. After an hour they came to the last one. "Well here it is, I'll set it off so that if it goes off early you'll get to see it." Jimmy walked to the area they had been soothing them off in and pulled the tab of the last one. Then he runs back and sits next to Cindy who then leans back against him. Just as he sits down five consecutive beams shoot up into the air.

"Cindy read what the explosion said. "J-I-M-M-Y," two seconds later a second explosion went up and formed a heart. Two seconds after that a third explosion goes off and separates into 5 letters again. "Jimmy love's Cindy." Cindy said reading it as a whole she got up to give him a kiss.

"Wait one second."

The last one goes off revealing the Neutronic sign. Now Jimmy jumped up and shouted "It worked! Then after calming down said. "Now what were you going to do?"

"I believe I was going to…" She didn't finish because Jimmy gave her a kiss instead.

"Do that?"

"Pretty much. What would have happened if it didn't work?"

"The letters could have mixed up, they could have spelled something totally different."

"How long did it take you to make?"

"4.5 hours."

"I thought you said that it took like 6 min."

"It does when you use a computer, but I wanted to make sure this one worked."

"Thanks, those Jimmy-works were beautiful."

Jimmy spoke nervously and quieter, "Not as beautiful as you are."

"You really mean that don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"But I'm just wearing jeans and a t-shirt."

"So am I."

"Jimmy, I don't think I've ever really liked you." 'Great choice of words, NOT!"

"What! Now you tell me, now that we're on a separate planet!" Jimmy turned angrily toward his rocket. 

"Wait! You didn't let me finish!" 'Sides why would I just kiss you and then tell you that?'

Jimmy turned around sternly, "Well, since we are going to be in the same room for 2 weeks I guess I'll give you a chance to explain." 

"I was going to say that I've never really liked you, because as far back as I can remember, I've always loved you."

Just hearing that made jimmy feel really bad for jumping to conclusions. "Really?"

"Yea, and that was me who was imagining us walking through the countryside on a warm summer's night, holding hands."

"I knew that."

"You did?"

"Yea because two of our thoughts got mixed up and made the picture of fall."

"Huh?"

"See, I was picturing us walking on a winter's day with snow on the ground."

"So the two mixed together and it turned to fall. So that would explain why I had on a double spaghetti strap and you had on a winter coat."

"Which, by the way looked really hot."

Cindy elbowed him.

"Just kidding, but you did look really nice. Especially with your hair down."

"And you, Rocket-boy, would look good with a different hair style."

""Hey," Jimmy said trying to look offended, "not with the hair again. Sides, I like squirrels chasing me."

"Really?"

"Nah, but I do like being chased by you."

Cindy thought for a second and suddenly knew what he was talking about. "That SO was not funny.


	15. Problem

"Oh, but it was! I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Jimmy, stop it." Cindy whined.

"Doesn't matter no one can hear us."

"Yes it does, Goddard and Cimmy record EVERYTHING!" 

"Fine, Cimmy, Goddard, sleep modes." Cimmy and Goddard went to sleep next to each other.

"You have to tell me the story, don't you?"

"But of coarse. Any ways it was about 7 years ago on Halloween and I had dressed up as an ice-cream cone."

"You just wanted me to notice you instead of Nick, which I would have anyways."

"Hey, quit interrupting the story. So I shrunk down to a regular ice-cream cone size so that sheen could carry me to your house. Which was hilarious cause he was dressed up as Ultralord and this kid runs up to him and says," Jimmy did his best to imitate a little kids voice. "You can't be Ultralord cause Ultralord doesn't like ice-cream." Jimmy went back to his regular voice. "Anyways I had sheen set me down in front of your porch and attach a note to me that said to Cindy from Nick. Then he enlarged me to the size of an adult so you found a huge human-sized ice-cream cone waiting for you. Next thing I knew you wee carrying me into your kitchen."

"I can not believe I fell for that!" Cindy exclaimed laughing.

"Anyways, you got up on top of the biggest stool in your house and just started to lick my hat."

"Which was disgusting enough without you dipping your costume in sardine sauce." (If that isn't too icky replace sardine sauce with something you would never, even under the offer of two billion dollars, eat)

Jimmy started laughing as well. "Then I got up and ran and you ran after me yelling." 

Cindy joined Jimmy and they said it at the same time, "Come back, come back, I want to eat you. " After saying that they both started laughing hysterically.

"Eventually I ran into Nick and you decide to quit chasing me and go up to him and kiss him on the cheek, and then turn around and slap him."

"He still says he's gonna get me back."

"And you said," starts to imitate a younger Cindy voice, "Nick it was really nice of to get me a huge ice-cream cone, just next time don't dip it in S\sardine sauce!"

"I still remember how confused his face looked."

"Then Goddard came around the corner saying I had to go home."

Cindy spoke in a voice she would use with a two year old, "Did the widdel genius have to go beddie-by?" 

"Yea, well, I had tests the next day."

"I know, all day I kept getting stupid drawings that showed a little cartoon me chasing after an ice cream cone twice her size and a dumb saying like, 'I'm good aren't I?"

"Hey, I was practicing for Valentine's day."

"Man, I'm getting tired, what time is it?"

Jimmy just realized he was kinda tired too. "I don't know, my watch burned up in the atmosphere.

"Oh, lovely, what was it a Neutron wristwatch?"

"Nope, just a regular old watch. Now if I had a Neutronic watch we'd still have it."

"Whatever, so now what?"

"Goddard, wake mode. Goddard what time is it back on earth?" On Goddard's screen popped the numbers 4:30. "Goddard, I'm not stupid, I know that if we left at 5:30 it can't possible be 4:30 there." Then Jimmy saw what he dreaded most. In Goddard's corner was a light flashing A.M. "Uh-oh, um… Cindy, it's 4:30 A.M., I'm dead.  

Back at Sheen's and a few hours ago, 9:00, they had just finished watching the episode.

"Sheen, Libby, I cooked some dinner for you two."

Sheen and Libby went into the kitchen. "Thank you Mrs. Estevez."

"Yea, mom thanks."

"Aren't you going to eat" 'Please say you've already ate.' Libby asked politely.

"Nope, I already ate." 'She is so polite.'

"Ok then, thanks again."

"I can't believe you've gone a whole three hours without your music."

"No problem, see the only reason I play it as often as I do is cause if I didn't then I'd think of you."

"Is that so bad?"

"It is when I thought I'd never have a chance."

Sheen thought about that for a moment, he wasn't used to that type of sensitivity and he wasn't sure how to respond. Umm, I wonder what Jimmy and Cindy are doing right now?"

"Probably working on something."

Across town with Carl and Brittany in Retroland they had just got off of the Bat-Outta-Heck roller coaster and were trying to decide what to do next. "Let's go ride that ride that just opened today." Brittany suggested.

"Yea, what's it called again?"

"The Scream-O-Matic."

"Yea, the critics say every time they rode it something different happened."

"Let's go!" They got in line and as promised there were no lines.

"Are you ready?" Carl asked.

"Looks like I don't have a choice!" Brittany yelled as she buckled her seat the ride had just started. 

About 20 seconds in to the ride the both yelled "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" The latch that was holding both of their cars together split and Carl went down a track that was abnormally calm for a roller coaster ride, and Brittany was going down a track that seemed to be heading straight for her death.

Back on Mars with Jimmy and Cindy Jimmy had just figured out the time. "Cindy! Cindy, wake up!" Jimmy walked over to Cindy who had fallen asleep on the dust and put a blanket over her and then went over to his rocket. He tried to start it up but it wouldn't start. "I am SO dead!"


	16. Popularity Vs Love

"Oh well, if I'm going to be stuck on a different planet I might as well get some sleep." Jimmy walked over to where Cindy was sleeping and crawled under the blanket as well, he had only brought one for the picnic. The next morning Cindy woke up before Jimmy.

 "Jimmy, wake up. We're still on Mars."

"Yea, I know my rocket must have been in the to cold of temperatures, It gets to about -100 F at night, however I brought along an invisible fire to keep us warm."

"Well then, smart one, watch and learn. Cimmy, Goddard, wake mode."

"Woof."

"Cimmy, Goddard, flycycle 2nd prototype please & thank you. Jimmy get on, we're going home."

Now back in earth's atmosphere, "7:55, come on we might make it to class on time." They land on the schools parking lot and run toward the steps, straight into Sheen, Libby, Carl, and Brittany. (Yeah, she made it out!) 

"Where have you been, to the moon and back?"

"Actually, no. We went to Mars and back."

"Well, anyway we're gonna be late, lets go!"

All 6 of them walk into Mrs. Sanchez' classroom and sit next to their boy/girl friends. Except for Jimmy who has Cindy save him a seat and goes up to talk to Mrs. Sanchez. After about two minutes Jimmy returned to sit next to Cindy. He then writes a note that say:

'To: All the people going to Paris,

Mrs. Sanchez says we can do the extra-credit thing, and to have fun. We're leaving Thursday!'

Jimmy then passed the not to Cindy who read it and passed it on. Then she wrote Jimmy another one.

Jimmy,

Meet me by the concession stand after class.

With love,

Rocket-girl

Cindy slid the note to his desk but he didn't see it and it fell off on to the floor. Jimmy noticed it then and was about to pick it up when Mrs. Sanchez walks by and picked it up first.

Whaaaat have we heeeere. I belieeeve it is a nooooote!" (Anyone guess whom she's related to?) "Jimmy?"

"Yes Mrs. Sanchez?"  Jimmy said as if he had no clue why she picked on him.

"This noooote has your naaaame on it!" 

Again Jimmy acted as if he had no clue what she was saying, "It does?"

"Yeeeeees, and it saaaays, Jimmy, meet me by the concession stand after claaaaass. Looooove, Rocket-giiiiiiirl" Cindy blushed ever so slightly. "Whaaat do you have toooo say for yourself, Jimmmmy?"

Jimmy sat back in his seat and put his feat on the desk for effect then winked at Cindy and said in his coolest voice, "I say, I'll see Rocket-girl after class, by the concession stands."

The whole class laughed at the whole thing.

"Hey, Neutron, why are you trying to sound cool like me? And anyways who is Rocket-girl?"

"Nick the way I see it some people, like you, are born popular, others, like me, have to earn that popularity, not that I'd want it."

"Yea… well, you'll never be able to earn enough popularity to matter." Nick said slightly nervous.

"Oh, yea, are you taking 1/3 of the class to Paris?"

Nick stood there speechless 'no way, he is NOT cooler than me, he doesn't even try.' "Well, who wants to visit an old city halfway across the world anyway?"

"For two weeks, no parents?"

This time Nick really was speechless, "Probably an educational trip."

 "Actually it's a vacation."

"Besides, who'd want to go to Paris with a shrimp Nerdtron?"

Cindy was the first to take a stand and say "I do," followed by Sheen, Carl, Libby, and eventually Brittany.

"Ci... ci.... Cindy??? Why would you want to be seen with that… that…that geek?"

"First of all because I like him," the 2/3 of the class that weren't going to Paris gasped, "And second of all he's not a geek. And as for the rest of you I DO like him and I always have."

"But, Cindy, I thought…"

"That I liked you? Nick you're inconsiderate, mean, snotty, and think WAY too much of yourself! And you can't even make it to class on time!" The whole class stood up and gave her a round of applause, Jimmy whistled.

Nick was now REALLY mad, "Vortex, you are going to wish you never even thought that, let alone say it."

   The whole class besides Libby, Sheen, Carl, Brittany, and Jimmy started chanting, "fight, fight, fight," until Mrs. Sanchez cut in.

"All riiiiight class. That is quite enouggggh." 

The class settled down and Nick sat down reluctantly. 'What's he got that I don't?' Nick thought bitterly. 'Oh well Jeana still doesn't have a boyfriend since we broke up, maybe she'll take me back. Why wouldn't she? Then again Cindy IS cuter, Jeana will have to wait, how hard can it be to get Cindy back?' 

It is now Passing period and Jimmy met Cindy by the vending machines as promised.

"Uh… Jimmy, I was thinking; and do you wanna come with me to my family's annual campout in 9 months, we have to have reservations in soon?" (Do not worry, that is a TOTALLY different story, it's not even in the sequel)

"Yea, sure, is it ok with your parents?"

"Mom said you could" Cindy answered trying to hold onto her books because they were slipping out of her arms.

"Cool! Here, let me take those," Jimmy said putting his binder, Advanced Algebra VI & Chemistry books underneath Cindy's Advanced Algebra VI, Chemistry, and Calculus books, plus her binder, which he noticed was covered with 'I Love Jimmy.' 

Just then Libby, Sheen, Carl, and Brittany come running over. "Hey, everyone over at my house tonight, I want Carl and Brittany to meet their dog, plus Goddard is going to be handed over to Sheen and Libby. " Jimmy said. "Oh, come on Cindy lets not be late for Algebra VI, You know how Mr. Snooze gets when anyone's late." The whole group started laughing Mr. Nooze was his real name but everyone called him Mr. Snooze behind his back because he was so boring. They all went to their classes and then they all went to Jimmy's house as planned.


	17. Danielle

"First things first, Carl, Brittany, I'd like you to meet your new robotic dog, Carbritt."

"Carbritt, Well I guess it is better than Carlitta, no offence Carl."

"I like it, it combines our name as to say we share joint-custody." Everyone just stared at him for a second.

"Anyways, as of right now Carl and Brittany are Health partners, same for Libby and Sheen, and Cindy and I."

"Why?"

"Well, I talked to our health teach Mr. Amster and he said he said that we will start the baby project early, on Wednesday. He said that it fits perfectly because we will get to see what it is like to have babies on vacation when you would rather be doing other things. Plus he said since the parents will be together 24/7 we will get to see how difficult it is to have a real family. He gave me these books for us to read so we'll be ready for Wednesday." Jimmy said passing the books around. "Finally everyone should have his/her dog scan the pages so that the info will be with us wherever we are." Everyone started flipping through looking to see what exactly it said.

"Oh and Libby and Sheen you are now in control of Goddard, Cindy you and I now share Cimmy."

"Jimmy, I love ya n' all but it is dinnertime."

"Oh, sorry." Jimmy says then kisses her just as Judy comes in to tell everyone it was dinnertime.

"Uh, Jimmy I gotta go do my chores, see you later. Cimmy, let's go." Cindy said.

"Yea, and Ultralord comes on in 5 minutes. C'mon Goddard" Sheen added.

"I better go help my mom clean the garage, Sheen I'll come over later to read the book with ya."

"The Wonderful World Of Llamas is coming on, gotta go. Brittany, come over to my house later."

"Umm, I gotta go. Carbritt let's go!" Brittany said not sure why but if the others were going so was she.

"Ok then come on Jimmy get washed up and come on down." Judy said confused.

"Will do."

They eat dinner and then Jimmy goes up to his room and tried to read the book that they were supposed to read and he has the radio on in the background playing Dilemma. 

'No mater what I do,

All I think about is you.

Even when I'm with my Boo,

Boy y'know I'm crazy over you…'

Jimmy ignored all of it except for 'no matter what I do, all I think about is you.' How true was that. And even right now he had no one to talk with, not even Goddard. Jimmy decided that he couldn't last and picked up he phone and dialed Cindy's number.  "Hey Cindy, do you mind if I have Cimmy over here for the night, I kinda miss Goddard, and you." (Oh, How incredibly cute!)

Cindy was smiling on the other side of the phone. "Sure, I'll bring her over. You reading your book?"

"Yea but I've been reading for an hour and I'm only on page three."

"Same for me, only I'm on page two. Mind if I read with you?" Dilemma fades in background.

"No that'd be great! I only wish I could have invited you."

"Cool, be right over."

"Love ya."

"No… I love you!" Cindy said giggling; she had always seen that on TV.

"Bye Rocket-girl; love ya."

"Fine you win… I'll be right over!" They both hung up and Jimmy ran downstairs so he'd be there when she got there.     

 "Cindy, get in here! It's freezing out there!"

Cindy had her hair down and was smiling. "Sorry, I hadn't noticed."

"Come on let's head to my room he takes her hand and they run upstairs, just as they were about to enter Jimmy's room Jimmy yelled over the railing; "Mom, Cindy and I will be in my room studying."

Once in the room Jimmy cleared his bed off and they sat on the bed and started to read through the book. They popcorn-read and laughed at the dumbest things like how to change the dippers, and how to feed the doll. They finished the book in lie 30 min. and let Cimmy scan the pages.

"Well that was definitely interesting!"

"Yea, hey wanna hear a poem I wrote today at school?

"Sure."

"Cool, but remember it's only me, and I'm no poet" (Really I'm not so just take the poem as part of the story and move on.)  

"Well, if it's by you it must be good."

"K, here it is. 

Love

Lasting 

Overtime, Never grows tired and always

Values friendship above

Everything else."

"That's really good. I like it."

Cindy just wanted to move on. "Ok so shouldn't we go ahead and pick a name for the 'baby'?"

"I guess, but shouldn't we decide rather it's a boy or girl first?"

"Well I've always wanted a baby girl but I'll let you choose." Cindy said.

"Then a girl it is!"

"Thanks James, I mean Jimmy. I just guess Jimmy sounded too immature, but that's what you want to be called so Jimmy it is."

Jimmy thought about that for a second and decided Cindy was right, he had grown up. "No, James is just fine."

"Well, wanna play the alphabet game and see if we can come up with a name for her?"

"Sure, you start."

"K, Abigail."

"Brandy."

"Candice."

"Danielle."

"Danielle, hmmm I like that. Danielle Michelle Neutron."

"Michelle? I didn't know we were gonna give her a middle name, but that's cool, I mean it rolls of the tongue."

"Yea. Have you packed anything yet?"

"You kidding, I don't even know what I'm wearing tomorrow."

"I gonna wear a blue double-spaghetti strap tank and jeans"


	18. Drawing Conclusions

"I got an ides, you wear that and I'll wear my blue t-shirt with blue jeans, we'll match! Oh and don't forget to leave your hair down." Cindy gave him a non-approving glare, "Please… for me?"

"Fine, I will but you have to promise you won't blame me if all the other boys want me to be their girlfriend." Cindy smiled mischievously.

"I won't… I'll only blame you if agree to become their girlfriend." James matched Cindy's mischievous smile.

Cindy playfully punched James on his forearm and the doorbell rang. 'Just as we were finally having a little fun too' Cindy thought. She had really been enjoying the time she spent with James the last few days, and although she didn't tell anyone but Cimmy, if only James would ask, Cindy thought she was definitely ready to marry him.  She had not been paying attention to class that day, just thinking about if she could marry anyone else, no one she could think of matched up to how she felt about James though. 

"Wanna go see who it is?" Jimmy said.

"Sure, race you downstairs!" Cindy jumped off the bed and ran to the door, she ran down the steps and won. Only realizing James was up on the top stair looking down. "James! You let me win! I want a redo!"

"Maybe later, but for now let's see who's behind the door!" Jimmy opened the door and was surprised to see Sheen and Libby there. 'Why didn't Sheen just walk in?' Since the 7th grade Jimmy, Carl and Sheen had just stopped knocking on each other's doors due to their mothers complaining about the knocking interrupting their naps, shows, and just about anything else.

"Hey Sheen!"

"Hi Libby!"

"You guys know you don't have to knock, right?"

"Libby insisted, did we interrupt your mom?"

"No jus curious. So what are you two up to?"

"We just got done reading that baby book thing together and figured we'd better start packing. So we came over to give you the first 2 bags. " Sheen said holding out his hand. Inside were two very small, suitcases. 

"Cindy, after you shrink the bags, open them and look at your clothes, they are so cute!"

"Really? I'll try that!"

"Sheen, I told you that I would shrink them, that way you don't have to worry about it. Well, do they work, unshrinking I mean?

"Yep!"

"Great put them on that desk in my room." Everyone moved inside and shut the door. Then they all went up to Jimmy's room. "Did you two decide if you want a boy or girl or what you wanted to name your baby yet?"

Just as James asked that his dad, who apparently thought he was a duck and was going to fly out the window in a second, walked by his son's room and overheard that statement. Forgetting about flying though the window he walked into the room and put his two cents in. "Now, Sheen, I'm not your dad or anything… speaking of I've never met your dad, soon as I say this I'm gonna look Mr. Estevez up and invite him over for pie! I wonder what kind he likes. Anyways, you are entirely, that means way, too young to have kids at your age. Now if you want a duck, then I'd say you are entirely, again that means totally, old enough to have a duck… or for that matter pie! Speaking of I was just going to call your dad, who I have not met, and see if h wanted to have some pie. Bye—bye!"

James could not believe his dad thought Libby and Seen were pregnant, more to the point Libby but still pregnant? "Uh, Dad. They are not really having a baby; it's a school project. You know the old take care of the baby dolls as if they were you're kids thing?"

"Oh, well in that case you guys have fun and remember, no girls can spend the night Jim-Jam. Now I'm gonna go call Mr. Estevez over."

Sheen took a breath and acted as if that had not happened, "well actually we both wanted a baby boy, and we decided to name him Samuel Estevez. How about you two?"

"We decided on a girl named Danielle Michele Neutron."

Cindy had been talking to Libby when Libby mentioned how her mom was going kill her for being out so late. "Oh, I better go home now! Mom hasn't seen me since last night! Bye James, Love ya!" She gave James a fairly fast kiss and ran down the stairs and out the door. About when Cindy opened the door she heard James' faint voice saying 'love ya.' 

"We'd better get going to, right Libs?"

"Yea, like I told Cindy, Mom is so going to kill me!"

James walked them downstairs and they all said good-bye. Sheen took Libby's hand and they walked toward their houses on the dead end of the street about 5 houses down. James went back to his room and flipped on the radio to 77.7, which, within the last day, had been bought, by a Christian radio, it was now 77.7 Young Christian. Ocean Floor by Audio Adrenaline started to play in the background. 

********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************

Over at Cindy's house Cindy had just reached her door and opened it. Then walking inside took off her snow-boots and winter coat, hanging her winter coat up and placing her boots on the rug. She shook her hair and proceeded to the living room, she knew an explanation would have to be given, and was looking forward to talking about Jimmy to her mom, not her dad though. While she got along with her dad, and honored him, she never could talk to him like she had with her mother once they had became Christians. However just before she entered the living room her mother stepped out of her room in a white robe and a white towel wrapped around her hair. Rhonda said in a somewhat stern voice 'young lady, where have you been? Curfew was an hour ago."

"I just went to James house to get help on a project."

"You were the smartest kid in school before he moved here, I'm sure you could have done it by yourself."

"Not really, see we had to decide on a name for the baby too." 'Ok so that did not come out like I wanted it to.'  


	19. The Big Day

"Now your pregnant! Cindy, haven't we had that talk a long time ago? Not to mention what your youth pastor has been teaching the last two months. And you are going off to Paris for two weeks with that boy, how am I suppose to ever trust you? That was very irresponsible of you."

Cindy was pretty sure this was what James felt like when his dad thought the same thing. On one side she wanted to crack up laughing, on the other side she felt disappointed that her mom would even think that she would do such a thing, maybe before but now she had morals and a purpose. She thought back to before she became a Christian, she had spent so many hours thinking about how far she could go with Nick; she tried Jimmy once but never got anywhere. She shivered passing the thought away and noticing how much her life had changed in the past 2 years alone, much less since the 5th grade. "No Mom, health project, we have to take care of baby dolls and for homework we had to pick out a name."

Rhonda gave a sigh of relief and then laughed quietly, how could she not trusted her daughter. "You like him though, don't you?"

'That's my mom! And my 2nd best friend.'  Cindy smiled slyly at her mom then started running upstairs. "Night Mom, it's past my bedtime remember? 'She'll never let me go that easy.'

"Fine, I get it, but why didn't you come home last night?"

"Well, James took me on a date to Mars and forgot about the time, nothing happened. And don't worry I went to school and on time." 'Like she'd worry about that?'

"Why mars?"

"To shoot off some Jimmy-works. Sides, you never know where you'll end up when you are hanging out with the future new Albert Einstein." Cindy said quoting James and smiling slyly, she knew that would get to her mom.

"So do you like him or love him?" 'She'll never answer that one.'

Cindy kept her sly smile and said "Mom, I've really got to get too bed it's really late, night." 'She never gives up, and funny thing is she already knows the answer.' Cindy climbed the rest of the 3rd floor stairs to her room. She turned on 77.7 on the radio and Word Of God Speak by MercyMe was playing. She reached for her diary and started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Guess what, I get to go to Paris with James.  Libby, _

_Sheen, Carl, and Brittany are also going. Not only that but _

we went to Mars. Well, gotta blast! Oh, and he is a GREAT kisser.

******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************

Ocean Floor is somewhere in the middle of the chorus.  "Man, I can't believe this! I mean no matter what I do I can't stop thinking about her. I'm only a sophomore, and she probably just likes me as a boyfriend. But I love her enough to marry her." James said not realizing that he was thinking out loud.

Cimmy jumped up onto James' bed. "No she doesn't, she really, really, loves you too." Cimmy played clips of Cindy at home in the middle of the night in the kitchen with a cup of hot chocolate or in her sleep that showed she liked him just as much.

"Ok, so she loves me, now what? I mean it's not like we could get married. Cimmy options."

"Tell Cindy how you feel."

"I've already done that."

"Make an age enhancer."

"Been there, done that, too dangerous."

"Research real age and if it works out ask her to marry you. 

  "What is real age?"

"Studies that show that your brain is more mature than your physical body."

"That just might work! And if our real age is over 18 then there's no reason why we can't get married" James flipped off the light and was ready to fall asleep when the phone rang. It was Carl. "Hello…. Carl…. Just say Carbritt sleep mode… good night!" Jimmy said then hanging up the phone went to sleep. (A/N we have skipped a day and the teens now are taking care of their new 'kids.' Today is Thursday, the day they leave for Paris. Everyone is ecstatic about the trip. It's 6:45am.) James woke up early today and got dressed. Then, trying to wake Danielle he stepped over a bunch of bags that all the kids have brought over. He grabbed her 'diaper bag' and a new clean set of clothes. That was when he realized the bottle was downstairs. "Mom," James called down the stairs, "Is it possible for you to go to 77.7 Young Christian and get our tickets, money, and stuff while I'm at school today?" 

"Sure, honey, just behave yourself at school today."

"Whatever. Come on Danielle, get up some we can go to school and see Mommy." Jimmy said then 'woke' the baby up and took off its pajamas, changed its diaper, and put on its clean clothes. " Mom," James again called down the stairs, "Can you grab me Danielle's bottle?"

In the kitchen Judy shook her head from side-to-side and whispered to herself "I still can't believe my little boy is going to be in Paris, without me, rooming with a girl, and acting like a father. Seems like just yesterday he was explaining the human DNA chain to his father… wait that was yesterday." Judy shook her head again from side-to-side then called up the stairs "It's down here."

"Thanks, Mom!" James looked up at the clock and it read 7:00. 'Good still have an hour before the bus comes.' The doorbell rang. James ran down the stairs to see who it was, and to get the bottle. "Hey Cindy," Jimmy said giving her a kiss. While they had only been going out since the beginning of this week they had spent every waking moment together, and if it was past curfew they chatted over the net, and had gotten really close. "Cimmy." James said nodding toward the dog.

"How's our little girl?"

"A brat, she won't wake up. Ready for today?"

"You bet!"

"Me too, come on up." James took Cindy's hand and they headed up to his room. 

"Danielle, Honey, wake up, Mommy's here." Cindy said in a soothing tone. The baby doll did nothing. (A/N ok so these dolls are definitely different from the ones they give you at school. Their eyes open and shut, they do go to the bathroom, there is no key you have to turn, move on their own, and they drink real formula.) 

"See she just won't wake up."

"Yea well she's nice and all but if she ruins our vacation…" Cindy stopped mid-sentence to answer the phone. "Yes… Ok… thanks."

"Who was that?"

"Just the radio station, they asked if your mother was getting the stuff, and to tell you that they made a mistake."

"What kind of mistake?" James said in a worried voice?

"The endless supply of money for attractions and stuff, not snacks, souvenirs, and dinner include, was for the trip to the Bahamas." Cindy said grimly.  


	20. An Airplae Gift

"What? What do we get then?" James asked almost hyperventilating.

"Calm down, sweetheart, we have an all coverage credit card, with no balance and it's all paid for, souvenirs, snacks and everything else."

"SWEET! Paris, look out cause here we come!" James said jumping up and punching the air and acting as if he was leaving that instant.

"James, you may want to think about calming down by like 1,000 decibels. We do have to make it through school!" Cindy said laughing at her boyfriend and thinking about if they were to get married in the future, in the near future seeing as they were already sophomores, graduations not that far off, if James would still get that excited. 'He'll never settle down, cause deep down he's always going to be a little kid boy genius.' Cindy thought smiling.

"I'm not going to make it! I'll die of anticipation." James said pretending to choke and falling back on his bed appearing helpless. Cindy walked over to his bed and leaned over him pretending to check for his vital signs. 

'Yep, he's alive all right. Wonder how long he can stay out?' Cindy thought. So she started heading downstairs.

"Ok, you win! Come on, let's go to the lab and install a new feature into the doggies." 'She didn't buy that for a second.'

"What are you talking about?"

"The Toy Act 900,000,000."

"What's the point?"

"The airline doesn't allow robots on the airplane, but they do allow toys on. This feature enables them to pass as toys."

"Oh, I get it! Can I press the button?"

"Sure. Oh, look the bus just passed."

"Did not!" Cindy said turning around just in time to see the big yellow bus turn the corner towards Sheen and Libby's houses. "Well, looks like I'm walking with you."

"Nope, no time for that."

"Well, the bus just passed, and your rocket is still off on Mars; so it's not like we got a ride."

"Yes you do." James said grabbing two jetpacks off of the shelf. "We're flying."

"James, I don't know how to use those."

"It's mind controlled, if you want to go forward think 'forward' or whatever you want to do."

"Ok, I'll try, let's go get Danielle and get out of here!"

James and Cindy went to James' room, got all of Danielle's stuff and headed off to school. When they got to school they found Sheen, Libby, Carl, and Brittany at the concession machine. Sheen had bought a Cappuccino and was drinking it very fast.

"Hey Brittany, Libby." Cindy said gesturing to each of them. 

"Hey Sheen, Carl. How are the kids?"

"Oh, he's fine. How am I? Glad you asked, I am exhausted!" Sheen yelled as loud as he could. The whole commons area and those on the catwalk turned and looked at Sheen. Sheen giggled nervously and everyone went back to what they were doing before.

"Really, Danielle was an angel." Jimmy said looking over at the girls who both had babies in their arms and were laughing and talking. To James Cindy couldn't have looked better.

"Well, lucky you! Samuel didn't sleep at all! 3:00, cry. 5:00, cry. 1:00 I'm hungry." Sheen was close to hyperventilating. "

"Danielle wouldn't wake up. Well, let's go ahead, collect our women and get to class."

"You go ahead, I'm going to fall asleep right here, right now."

"Yea, well Kristina didn't want to eat." Carl said.

"I still can't believe they use real diapers or how expansive they are." Jimmy said heading toward the girls.

"Whatever, let's just get to class. Coming Sheen?" Libby said disappointed that she had to go get him when James always went to Cindy.

"Yea, I'm coming, just give me a day."

"Sheen! Come on! We have to get to class."

"Coming."

"May I take Danielle?"

"Sure." Cindy said handing the baby doll over to James.

"I got you a little something, but you'll have to wait till we're on the plane."

"I guess I can wait." James grabbed Cindy's hand and they walked to class. They stuck by each other pretty much all day and then when school let out James' mom picked him up and Cindy rode the bus home.

"K, so I'll see you and the rest of the gang at my house after dinner."

"K, see you in an hour."

"See you later, Sweetie." James said giving Cindy a good-bye kiss.

"Bye."

"Take care of Danielle."

"James how could I not. After all she is our 'child'? Bye, love you." Cindy said putting a little emphasis on 'our.' 

  "Love you more." James said jokingly.

"Hey, I can't play that game right now, I have to catch the bus!"

"K, bye."

James rode home with his mother and Cindy made it to the bus on time. Everyone ate dinner then came over to James' house where things were going nuts. All of the parents were there, reminding their young to behave themselves and have a great time. Judy was busy serving drinks and making sure Hugh didn't get a hold of the tickets and stuff. James was up in his room with Cindy doing some last minute packing and stuff. Finally Judy announced that it was time for the parents to say their good-byes and leave. After all the parents had left Judy gathered up the kids, gave them a small lecture about what a privilege this was and how they were so grown up. After she finished she loaded up all of the teens and Jimmy and Cindy jumped into Jimmy's hovercraft, they all headed to the airport, the moment was finally here.

"Flight 777 non-stop to Paris, France is now boarding first class passengers at gate 7. Repeating, flight 777 to Paris, France is now boarding first class passengers at gate 7."

"That's us," James said hugging his mom and running to the gate leading his friends. "Dogs, toy mode. Here are everyone's tickets." James picked up Cimmy and the guys picked up their dogs, then they boarded the plane. Once the teens were seated they were given refreshments and waited for the rest of the plane to load.

"Ready?" James asked Cindy.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Well, here's your gift, since we're on the plane there's no reason to wait."

Cindy unwrapped the gift and squealed. "Thank you Jimmy… I mean James. If the seatbelt weren't tying me to this seat I'd jump up and hug you!"

"A kiss would be better. And call me whatever you want, I'm not sure the world's ready for James Neutron all the time!"

"You weren't supposed to say that and ok." Cindy leaned over and gave him a kiss. "But don't think I'm gonna let you call me Cynthia."

"I wrote the first entry for you. It's kind of a dedication type thingy."

"Thank you, James." She read through the first entry. "It' so sweet." Then she flipped though the rest of the journal and on the top of the last page was a single picture of them kissing and in the background were the words Jimmy Loves Cindy written in the Jimmy-works. "You had a camera with you?"

"Nope, but I had Goddard!"

"Oh, Cimmy, movie mode. Mars look back."

"I don't need movies to remember that night. If I said something, promise you won't laugh or freak out?


	21. Paris

"I would only laugh if I was trying to cover up my true feelings." Cindy said goofily, 'what is he up to now?' Jimmy was shifting uncomfortably in his seat, so something had to be up.

"Well… um… This may sound crazy, but… I… I…" 'Just say it!'

"You what, it can't be that bad, or ridiculous. Last time you were stuttering, we got together, was that so bad?"

Jimmy couldn't help but smile to that comment. She was right, there was no reason to stutter, and they'd shared almost everything with each other since then. "I think," Jimmy took a breath, "I…I…. I think I want to marry you. There, I said it!" 'Now that wasn't to bad, I mean it wasn't awesome but not bad.' Jimmy sighed with relief; it was finally out there.

"Really? That's not funny."  Cindy said 'did he just say he wants to _marry _me? I must be dreaming.'

"It's not?" Jimmy said confused. He was sure he was going to hear about how young they were, or whatever, but wasn't expecting something like that.

"No, not at all. I…." 'So this is why he was stuttering, it's really not that easy to say.' I… feel the same way." Cindy said looking down on the floor. She could hear the plane taking off in the background. 'Is it just now leaving the ground?'

"Really? Wow, I mean, what should we do. Cindy, I can't stand being away from you."

"Well, we could… I mean… nah, forget it."

"Cindy, hypothetically speaking, if I asked you to marry me, in Paris, would you?"

"Well since it's hypothetical, I'd love to."

Jimmy couldn't believe what he was about to say. Sure, he'd dreamed about it, in fact it's almost all he had dreamt about lately, but to actually say it. And what if she meant only hypothetically. 'Oh, well, here goes nothing.' Jimmy lowered his voice to just above a whisper, "Would you?"

Cindy didn't care if the seatbelt light was on or not luckily it wasn't, she yanked her seatbelt off, and jumped like, 3-feet in the air. "Omigosh, I would love to" Cindy practically screamed or squealed."

"Cindy, you alright? What happened?" Brittany asked leaning up to the seat in front of her." All Brittany could hear was a squeal.

"Relax, I'm fine… no better than fine I'm perfectly, and completely satisfied." Cindy turned back to Jimmy. "My parents are so going to kill me!' Cindy said still appearing to be on a high.

"At least we'll be dead together." Jimmy said laughing.

Libby turned around at the sound of all their giggling, "You guys are talking like your getting married or something!"

Jimmy and Cindy exchanged a nervous glance and in unison said, in a way to obvious voice, "Us, no! We're way to young…" They went on saying stuff like that.

"You're getting married?"

"Yea," Cindy said. "I mean we love each other a lot and I know I can't stand being away from him, and…"

"Whoa, chill girl! That's awesome. I mean you two are like, so meant for each other! Wow, my best friend getting married at 15. Wait, what are your parents going to say?"

Cindy had to change the topic, which was something she'd face later. "Umm… Libby, would you be my maid of honor, tonight?"

"Tonight? Sure!"

"Besides, all of our grandparents married at 14. Cimmy give me the Life-Imitator 7,000." Cimmy handed James an air-pump type thingy. "Thanks girl!" James pointed the L.I. 7,000 at Danielle and shot it.

"Do I want to know what you just did?" Cindy asked Jimmy.

"I love the fact that these… uh… dolls…. are supposed to teach us what it is like to be parents at our age but…" Jimmy was cut short with the sound of a baby crying.

"Jimmy…. That's not a baby doll cry."

"I figure we could… uh… treat it more like our own if it was one of us, only for vacation though, after that it's back to baby doll for school."

"You mean like… have an experimental child for two weeks?"

"Yea, but if you don't want it I can turn her back into a doll." James said pointing the air pump at the baby. 

"No! I think it's a good idea. Will she grow?"

"Should, I mean I programmed it to make her to be basically like a regular baby."

"We are now getting ready to land, please make sure your seatbelts are securely fastened, and that your seats are in the upright positions. Flight attendants prepare for landing, and crosscheck." The captain's voice came over the intercom. 

  "Well here we are." Jimmy said about 10 minutes later when everyone was standing around doing absolutely nothing, they had just gotten off the plane and didn't have to worry about luggage. "I'd better call a cab!" James reached for his Speech O' Matic, and put it up to his ear. "Hello my name is Jimmy Neutron."

"Bonjour, mon nom est neutron de jimmy," Is what the kids heard.

Jimmy took the SOM off and asked the kids if that was in French. They nodded their heads and Jimmy motioned Goddard for the phone. Jimmy held the Speech O' Matic up to his face. "Yes, I'd like to rent a limo and a driver, that speaks English, for two weeks please. Thanks." Jimmy said that in English but the phone guy heard it in French.

About 10 minutes later the kids were all in a stretch limo having the time of their lives. "I need to stop at a supermarket." Jimmy told the driver.

"Ok…. Here we go!" The driver responded.

"Cindy, you coming?"

"Yea, wait a sec!" James takes her hand and they go inside the supermarket. They walk down a few isles than end up in the baby isle. "We have a car seat. So we'll need some diapers and formula."

"Unless…" Jimmy said.

"Oh no, don't even go there!"

            "I didn't say anything. Everything you just read was inferred. Sides, it's free."

"So you admit to thinking that? Sides, don't we have unlimited funds?"

"Oops, must have slipped my mind." Jimmy said innocently."

Cindy elbowed Jimmy. "Sure it did. Now come on, we gotta get back to the limo."

"So, wanna go get married?"

"Now you're talking!"

"You want to wait and get a ring?"

"Nah, I'll get a ring later."

"Good, I'll buy it with my own money."

"Can you believe these prices?"

"I know, better stock up!"

Cindy and Jimmy grabbed about 20 formula bottles and headed to the checkout. They bought all their stuff and on the way out Jimmy found a quarter and put it into the machine. Out popped a metal painted gold ring with a big plastic diamond on it. "Well this will have to do till' I buy ya one!" Jimmy got down on his hands and knees, "Cindy, will you accept this ring?"

"You are so funny, of coarse I will, now let's go get married!" They ran back out to the limo to join the others.

"We'd like to take a look at a French church."

"If you say so." The driver answered.

"Thanks." The driver drove them to a French church and the 6 friends got out.

"So… will you marry us?" Jimmy asked the preacher, after a lengthy explanation of why they were getting married at such a young age and their history.

"I don't see why not, sign these papers and we'll get on with the ceremony."

"Libby, come on give Danielle to Sheen… better yet, give her to Brittany; and get up here!" Cindy and James signed a few papers and the ceremony began.

"We are all four gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Cindy Vortex and Jimmy Neutron… Cindy, do you take Jimmy to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, through richer or poorer, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Jimmy, do take Cynthia Ann Vortex…"

"It's Cindy!"

"My mistake, Jimmy, do you take Cindy Vortex to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, through richer or poorer, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?" 

"I do."

"Then with the power invested in me by the most holy God and the French ministers, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Jimmy and Cindy kissed then went back to how they were. "It is with great honor that I am the first to present to you Mr. And Mrs. James Isaac Neutron."

"Wow, I can't believe I'm married! This is legal, right?" Cindy said excitedly.

"Yes, you are now legally married no matter where you go."

"Cool! Thank you Mr. P." Cindy said.

"Come on, we better get to the hotel, Cindy Neutron." Jimmy said taking her hand. Cindy smiled happily and followed after him, the other 4 followed not much farther afterward.  "Hilton Resorts, please." Jimmy said to the driver. "This is so cool! Cimmy, phone!"

"Are you nuts?" Cindy asked Jimmy with her eyebrows raised very high.

"I just might be, but it's 3am over there so my mom not in her correct state of mind right now either."

Cindy laughed at her husband's idea. "Well, in that case when you're done I'll call my mom, your mother-in-law, as well."

"Hi, Mom… No, I'm fine. Everyone's great… I love you to, and so does your daughter-in-law… Yea, I'm married…. Love you mom, night!"

"Mom, yea. I'm having fun… Life over here is perfect… not much is different I'm married… for real… Love you Mom… night!"

"What'd your mom say?"

"She was happy for me, but she wanted to have a real wedding when we get back. Said I was always 5 years ahead of our age group."

"Yea, my mom said pretty much the same thing."

"Here you go sir, here's my card, call me if you need me." The driver said opening the door for the kids. The kids jumped out and walked to the front desk.

"May I help you?"

"James Neutron, I'm checking in."

"Ok, you are in rooms 77-79."

"Thank you, how much would it cost to upgrade to your honeymoon suite?"

"200 a night."

"Ok, then I'd like the upgrade, please."

"Ok, then your rooms are 007-009." The hotel clerk said doubtfully.

"Thank you." Jimmy turned to face his friends. "Let's go get some sleep." Everybody agreed and Jimmy gave everyone a key. Each ran up to their room.

"I am exhausted!" Cindy said falling back onto the kings sized bed."

"So am I but its only 5pm."

"True, but according to my clock it's past 3am."

"A little nap won't hurt anything." They went to sleep and Jimmy woke up 2 hours later to find a note by their door. "'Went around, be back at 1000 hours, 8 O' clock, be ready!' Signed Brittany, Carl, Libby and Sheen." Jimmy walked over to their bed. "Hey, Cindy, Sweetie, we have one hour to get ready for, whatever I is the rest of the group is planning on doing."

"Huh, what time is it?" Cindy asked sleepily.

"8 O' clock."

"Cool," Cindy said yawning, "Cimmy, wake mode." As Cimmy woke up Danielle started to cry.

"I'll get it." James volunteered.

Cindy went into the bathroom to shower and change clothes. When she was done showering she put a towel around herself, poked her head out of the bathroom around the corner and said, "You know, most couples don't have a baby on their honeymoon."

"Yea, well most couples don't get married at 15 either." Jimmy said while he worked on perfecting the formula.

"True, so what's the temperature here?"

"I think about 95 degrees."

"Wow, good thing I packed everything, I think I'll wear my blue spaghetti strap."

"And I'll wear whatever I pull out of my suitcase."

"You wear your blue t-shirt with your regular shorts."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't I could choose to wear jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket."

"Why should I care, everything looks good on you."

"Also, you should wear it cause I want you to."

"Then I'll wear it. You happy?"

"Actually, yes I am."

"Good," Jimmy said, and then jokingly added, "anything to keep mama happy!"

"Yep, cause if momma ain't happy, ain't nobody gonna be happy."

"Oh, yea, you think so?" Jimmy said challenging her.

"Yea! That's right!"

"Nick is SO kill me when he finds out we're married."

"No he isn't, speaking of school stuff though, what are we gonna do?"

"We'll change our files a little, other than that we'll probably live in our own house."

"And our parents would let us do that how?"

"Good point, we could live in my lab."

"Do the words Girl-Eating-Plant mean anything to you?" Cindy screamed just thinking that someone would create such a horrid invention.

"I made it… I think I can destroy it." That's when they heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, the Sheenster, I'd walk in but I don't wanna intrude or anything."

Jimmy walked over and opened the door, "But you did Sheen. How could you?" Sheen gave Jimmy a 'what are you talking about' look, "Never mind."

"I'm sorry, are you two going to be able to live together?"

"We weren't fighting. Are you two going to be OK for 2 weeks?" Jimmy asked Sheen.

"We're fine." Libby said.

"But there's one problem." Sheen said.

"What's wrong? Sheen, you have one of the best rooms they offer!"

"The Ultralord episodes are in French!" Libby and Sheen said in unison.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and said, "So… what do you have planned?"

"Well, you newly-weds aren't going to like this, but Cindy, Brittany and I are going to go shopping. While the guys go shopping, separately, at different shopping centers, then…" Libby answered.

Then Sheen joined in, "we meet, dressed appropriately for the occasion, by the water fountain by the Eiffel Tower after sundown."

"Shopping? You mean like shopping for clothes?" Cindy asked excitedly.

"No, we're going shopping for groceries." Libby answered jokingly.

"Oh man!"

"Of course, we're going shopping for clothes!"

"Cool! Bye honey!" She turned to give Jimmy one really quick kiss and faster than a speeding bullet raced out the door to go get Brittany all three of the girls leave just as quickly, not forgetting their 'credit cards.'

"Ok so where are the guys going?" Jimmy asked Sheen.

"We are all," Sheen said putting emphasis on the word all, "going to go get haircuts and new tuxedos."

"Haircut? Doesn't that mean that we're going to have someone cut our hair?"

Sheen rolled his eyes, "And they call you a genius."

"But… but… but I like my hair."

"I know you do, but all the other guys, Carl and I, are getting theirs cut too. And you don't want Cindy to think you don't care about her when everyone else gets theirs cut but you don't, do you?"

'No fair using my wife against me!' Jimmy thought. "She knows I care about her, besides what will my family think?"

"They want you to get a haircut."

"Well…"


	22. New Outfits

              "Ok," Jimmy said taking a big breath, "I'll do it!"

"Good, not that you had a choice. Let's go get Carl." 

"Wait, what about Danielle?"

"Well, get her, come on!" Sheen said agitated. 

Jimmy went back to the back of the suite and all the way up to the door. "Uh… she's not here." Jimmy said nervously.

Back with the girls things were a little more positive, seeing as how all of them loved getting makeovers and going shopping.

"Wow, Paris really does have the best shopping in the world, next to Italy." Cindy commented as they were walking by some lower class brand name stores, even they looked pretty nice. They walked into a very expensive Bloomingdale's.

"Sure does, and this, would look drop-dead gorgeous on you." Libby said. She pulled a double-spaghetti-strap dress from the rack and held it up high. Cindy's eyes sparkled in the reflection of its light-green iridescence.

            "Man, I love that dress on you, Cindy." Brittany commented while Libby was holding the dress up to Cindy.

"It does look pretty good, doesn't it?" Cindy said. "How much is it?"

"Girl, reality check. We are in Paris, France with a no-limit credit card, that we never have to pay back. You just found basically the dress of your dreams, it's Valentines Day and um… you are supposed to be all dressed up later on tonight. What difference does price make?" Libby said dumbstruck.

"I was just curious, I mean the money does come from somewhere."

Libby looked at the tag, "$777.77" Libby said halfheartedly.

"Wow, do I deserve something that nice, or expansive?" Cindy said. 'It's beautiful and all but I'm not worth it, am I?'

"Girl, at least try it on!" Libby begged, practically throwing her and the dress into the nearest dressing room.

"Ok, ok, I'll try it on!" Cindy said. "Not that I have a choice." 'Not that I want a choice, I mean this is one cute dress.' Cindy thought to herself, she put on the dress, having no intention of buying it and walked out of the dressing room to show her friends. "Well, here it is." She said turning around.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Girl, please take that hair down." Libby said. Cindy reluctantly reached up, undid her hair, and shook her head gently. Libby was speechless.

"Look… at… yourself…" Brittany stuttered pointing to the mirror. "And, as Libby says, for heaven's sake, smile!" Brittany exclaimed. 

Cindy looked into the mirror and slowly a genuine smile creeps across her lips. "Wow, do you think Jimmy would like it?" 'Of coarse he would, what kind of a question is that?' Cindy asked herself.

"Like it? I don't think saying he'd love it would be enough!" Libby said finding her tongue.

Cindy swirled in the mirror, "Well, I do look pretty good in it," she said modestly.

"Girl, that dress does not make you look good, it makes you look plain hot!" Libby said. She knew that since becoming a Christian Cindy could have cared less about dressing hot and all, but man, that was the only way to describe the silk dress that dropped loosely around Cindy's delicate figure. It was almost as if the dress was made with her in mind.


	23. Cindy's Dellima

        "What do you mean she's not in there?" Sheen asked growing impatient by the second. 

"I mean she's not in here, how much simpler can I say it? She's missing." 

"She probably just crawled out of your sight, come on, let's go!" Sheen said very annoyed now.

Jimmy hesitated, "I guess," he said at last. Then grabbing their credit card, they ran a door down grabbed Carl, and called a limo, they girls had taken theirs, to take them to the third best shopping in the world, Parisdice. Parisdice is a huge shopping complex with almost anything someone would want. They first went to a very expensive tuxedo place, called Tux-a-dice, the world's largest collection of tuxedos. "What do you think of this?" James asked holding up a $100 tux.

"It's ok," Carl said, "But it needs some llamas on it."

"Carl, I do not want llamas on it." Jimmy said rolling his eyes and slightly irritated.  

"I agree with Carl… but with out the llamas!" Sheen added practically yelling the llama part.

"Oh man! Nobody ever takes the llama's side! It's always 'no llamas Carl' or 'no taking llamas to the dance; what did the llamas ever do to all you people?" Carl said really fast, leaving Jimmy and Sheen no choice but to shrug their shoulders and 'right.' 

In order to change subject, Jimmy grabbed a random tuxedo off the shelf and held it up to Sheen saying, "This would look great on you." Problem was he randomly picked a toddlers tux. "I mean, obviously in a bigger size, but the colors good." James added quickly and nervously.

"May I help you gentleman?" The sales associate asked in French. James switched his Speech-O'-Matic on, as do Sheen and Carl.

"Yea, we are taking three very special ladies to a special place tonight and need something nice to wear." Jimmy said through his Speak-O'-Matic.

"Ah, taking the girlfriends out for Valentines day, eh?" The sales person said.

"Yep, except for him," Sheen said pointing to Jimmy, "He's married."

James gritted his teeth and said, under his breath, "Sheen!"

"Ok," The sales man said unconvinced. "How old are you boys?"

"Fifteen." Carl answer simply. "Oh and Jimmy's almost 16."

"I see, and where are your parents?"

"On the other side of the world." Sheen said proudly.

Hearing the kids speak such good French, the sales associate automatically concluded that the boys must be French. "On vacation?"

"Nope, we are!"

"Ok…" the sales person said not convinced that any of what they said was true. He started looking over Jimmy, "Uh-huh," He said, oh muttered, and then he started looking through the racks. "I'd put this on you." He said handing Jimmy a tux. "This on you. And this on you." He concluded, picking relatively cheap tuxes out. Here, go ahead and try them on." He said leading the boys to the back of the store toward the dressing rooms.

The girls had finished trying on dresses, and each had found one that seemed to be made with them in mind. "Ok, so Cindy, do you like the dress or not? You've carried it all around the store, putting it down, picking it back up."

"Like it, I love it!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Then what's the problem?" Brittany said.

"I just don't think I deserve this dress… or him." Cindy said, leaning against a post and sliding down it, with the dress held tightly in her hands.


	24. Jim Get's a Haircut

Libby stopped right in her tracks. "What do you mean?" Libby asked, this had to be serious; Cindy had been on a high lately, since becoming a Christian. And to be truthfully honest, it made Libby think about her life, her relationship with her parents, and stuff. Libby bent down to just Cindy's now, eye-level.

"Libby, I've been such a jerk to him my whole life. And then all he does is love me. As if all that never happened. How can he do that? Sure I've forgotten his comments, but I was really the one that went to far. Always mentioning how smart I am, always adding Nerdtron whenever I could. And yet the way he treats me shows no grudges."

"Look, girl, I'm not the one who attends church, but what about that verse that the pastor said at your wedding, 'Love does not count the wrongs others have done,' maybe that's why. But I can say you are an awesome girl, and finding another dress like that is going to be quite a challenge. So what do you say we get these dresses, and go get all prettied up?"

"Ok. Sounds good to me!" Cindy said jumping up. The three girls jumped up and ran to the cash register.

The guys tried on a few tuxes of their choice and found some pretty high dollar ones that they each loved. "We'll take these three," Jimmy said to the clerk at the counter. The clerk rang them up and the boys exited the store. "Ok, let's get this over with." Jimmy said taking in a really deep breath.

"Jimmy, I doubt this helps much but I'm kind of nervous about getting my hair restyled too." Carl said.

"What hair?" James asked.

"Come on, we're gonna be late!" Libby said urging them toward about two buildings down. Libby pulled the big glass door opened. "This is the best salon in he world." Libby said walking in once her friends had cleared the door.

"Ok, we can still back out." Jimmy said turning around to go anywhere but the salon.

"Oh, no you don't!" Sheen said grabbing Jimmy's arm. "We are all doing this." Sheen walked up to the cash register.

"How may I help you?"

"Well, I'd like three complete male makeovers."

"Ok, can I have you fill these out?" The clerk said, handing them each pens and an application type thing. "Do you have any idea what you would like done?"

"No clue, we are all yours." Sheen said filling out his paper.

"Great, I'll take big head first." The hair stylist said jokingly.

"Why don't you take Sheen first?"

"Because I know what I'm going to do to you."

"Fine." Jimmy said following the stylist toward the back. The clerk pointed Jimmy to a room and he took the seat in the room. The clerk talked to one of the head hairdressers just inside of Jimmy's hearing range. 

"Ok, I want his hair cut here like this," The clerk told the hairdresser while pointing out a picture in a magazine, "And also, die it a little deeper brown."

"Actually, could you put a few blondish-like look?" James said interrupting the clerk.

"I think we could do that. Also I want his hair styled with an American-type attitude, that say 'wow' know what I mean?" The clerk said turning back to the hairdresser.

"Yet, keep it smart looking." Jimmy interjected again.

"I thought your leader said you were all mine?"

"Sorry."

"Anyways, like the kid said, try to keep a smart look somehow, think you can do it?"

"Yea, sure." The head hairdresser said with a little doubt in his voice.


	25. Show Time

"Come on." Libby said directing the girls into the actual salon rather than standing there awe-struck by the crystal clear glass. "Hello, you must be Libby's group." A man's voice said from around the corner. "That's us, I'm Libby." Libby said shaking the salon managers hand. "Stanley. Ok, so I just need you ladies to fill out these sheets and when you're done feel free to read our magazines. Tell me when you know what you want done, ok?" "Great!" Libby said taking her form and filling it out. Brittany and Cindy did the same and Cindy finished first. She put the form on the glass table and went over to the magazine rack on the wall. There were magazines from all over the world there, for all ages. Cindy scoffed when she saw a magazine from Australia titled 'Baby Readers,' 'as if babies can read!' she thought. Cindy grabbed a copy of Just-4-Gurls and went back to relax by Libby and Brittany. Libby grabbed a magazine from Spain translated to 'Teen Info.' "You know Spanish?" Cindy asked astounded that Libby never told her that. "Not really, since I am part Spanish, I thought I'd see what a few of my ancestors looked at for entertainment. Oh, I like this haircut though!" Libby said pointing at one of the girls in the magazine. "Kinda reminds me of my 'Egyptian queen' hairdo in the fifth grade. Either of you know what you want you're hair like?" "Yea, I think I want light-brown highlights." Cindy said. "After that I have no clue, however, I'd like to keep my hair semi-long." "And I frankly have no clue," Brittany said finally grabbing herself a magazine. "Ok, Anyone ready?" Stanley asked five minutes later. "I think so." Cindy said laying down her magazine. "I want light-brown highlights and keep my hair semi-long." "Ok, I'll see what we can do." Stanley said giving Cindy's hair a look over. "Ok, let's go ahead and wash it. Kelly!" Stanley said yelling to the other stylist across the room, "go see if any of the others are ready yet." He turned back to Cindy and began washing her hair. "Ok, I think we're going to cap you." "You girls ready yet?" Kelly said in the lounge room. "I'm really not sure what I want." Brittany said. "Libby?" "I'm still looking too." "Ok, well." Kelly said motioning at Brittany. "Brittany." "K, Brittany, want me to go ahead and take you back, I think I have an idea for you." Brittany nodded her head in agreement. "Ok then, follow me." Kelly said taking Brittany to the room Cindy was in and washed her hair. An hour later the stylist turned Jimmy so that he could see himself in the mirror. "WOW" Jimmy said as he looked in the mirror for the first tie. "You like?" "Yea, it's. it's. it's. man, I can't believe I'm saying this.it's COOL! Do you think she'll like it?" Jimmy asked the woman. She just smiled and laughed, Jimmy had gone on and on about his new 'wife' throughout the whole time. "You kidding, she'll love it! Wanna go see your friends?" "Sure!" Jimmy said. "Wait here a second, I'll see if they are done yet." The stylist said heading to the other two back rooms. "Ok," She said coming back into the room, "You can go ahead." Jimmy hopped up out of the chair; shook some cut pieces of hair off of his shirt and walked into the waiting room at the same time.  
"Oh my Gosh!! Look at you two!!" Jimmy exclaimed at first sight of his two best friends. "Look at us? LOOK AT YOU!!!" Sheen exclaimed. "Wow, we look so.so. so." Carl started. "Popular!" Sheen finished, "This reminds me of The Chronicles of Ultralord episode number 778 where Ultralord's kid gets caught in a crowd with a bunch of his clones. And because his dad couldn't figure out which one was his son the kid cut his own hair so that he'd stick out from the rest!" Sheen said excitedly. "That's not like this at all!" Carl yelled. "Now on a show called Llama Make-over on the llama." Carl tried to say but was soon cut off by Jimmy. "Riiight, guys it's like fifteen minutes until sun-down and we still have to change into our new clothes!" Jim said. "That's right! Let's go!" Sheen said. They asked to change in the salon's restrooms and the owners agreed, so they all went in and changed. "Ok, let's go see the ladies!" Jimmy said 'fixing' his collar all sophisticated-like. All the guys exited and headed for the Eiffel Tower, "You guys ready to go?" Libby asked once the girls had all gotten their hair and make-up and all. "Ready as I ever will be!" Cindy said staring at he herself in the mirror. "Hope Jim likes the hair!" "Girl, you worry to much!" Brittany said shaking her head. "Come on, let's go!" Libby said dragging Cindy and Brittany to the fountain by the Eiffel Tower. The stood there, right next to the guys, waiting for about five minutes, without even knowing that the 'strangers' next to them were their boyfriends/husband." 


	26. Mary me again

"Man, where are the guys?" Libby said glancing at her new watch for the millionth time in the last three minutes. That's when she overheard the guy next to her ask his friend a similar question.

"What time is it, Libby said the girls would be here at six sharp."

"Sheen? Is that you?!?!" Libby exclaimed at the mention of her name.

"Libby?" Sheen said equally surprised.

 "And, that must be Jim, and Carl's on the far side, right?

"Jim...Jimmy?" Cindy said eyeing her husband. "It's you all right, but you sure fooled me!"

"Cindy, you look AWESOME!" Jim said. Wile in his head he really wanted to say `hot' he knew that she would appreciate `awesome' better, because ANYONE said `hot' anymore… so it wasn't even thought bout.

"Thanks, you look incredible yourself!"

"Can we sit down, my legs are tired." Sheen said, the he stepped back about a foot to sit on the bench conveniently located directly behind them. Everyone scrambled to sit next to their partner, and sat there for about another minute talking.

"I love your hair Carl." Brittany said. 

"Yours is better, but thanks."  Carl said making sure his hair was combed straight back and didn't clump together like it usually did.

"Five…four…three…two…Look up!" Libby and Sheen said in unison. Just as the sun vanished beyond the horizon explosions filled the sky around the Eiffel Tower. 

After the first two or so explosions Jimmy took Cindy's hand and they wandered off by themselves.

"You changed your hair, like for real?" Cindy said still not believing it.

"Yea…  you like?"

"Of course!"

"Um… I kinda lost Danielle." Jimmy said nervously.

"Danielle?" Cindy asked worriedly, and then she started laughing. "Silly me, I forgot to tell you… the girls dropped the kids off at daycare."

Jimmy couldn't help but laugh with her. "Ok then, Danielle's found!" Jimmy joked as they passed a hot chocolate stand. "Want a nice warm hot chocolate?"

"Sure, extra marshmallows!"

"Of course." Jimmy said walking up to the stand. "I'd like one hot chocolate please." Jimmy said to the man. 

"That will be three Euros."

Jimmy handed him the card and carried the hot chocolate back over to Cindy. "Here you are Ma'am."

"Thanks." Cindy said taking a sip. "MMM… try this!" She said handing the hot chocolate back to him.

"I already did,"

Cindy took a spoon off of one of the carts and got a spoon-full of hot chocolate on it and forced it into Jimmy's mouth. "Ouch!" He screamed when some got on his lip.

Back with the rest of the group the fireworks had just ended and everyone was noticing how hungry they were. "Anyone for dinner, I'm starving!" Libby asked standing up. "Anyone see Cindy?"

"Yea… I can't find Jimmy either."

Libby rolled her eyes "newly-weds" she said somewhat teasingly. "Let's try some French food, I mean, how often are we in Paris, France?" 

"I dunno… but we've gone to Egypt before!" Sheen said.

"I know that... I was there too!"

"Does French food have pollen, dirt, dust, flowers…."? Carl started naming off some of his allergies, mostly gained from lab experiments.

"Uh… Carl... I don't think so. Let's go to that nice restaurant right ahead of us!" Libby said at least changing the subject. Everyone followed her to the restaurant and they were seated immediately.

"Ok… what about the juice… is it pulpy?"

"Juice?" Brittany said taken aback but then remembered Carl was her boyfriend. "Sweetie, we are in France, we don't drink juice! France ALWAYS serves wine for dinner… or at lest they do in the movies... and since this is a dream come true trip… that's what we are having!"

"Oh, ok, long as there's no pulp."

"Happy Valentine's day. And would the ladies care to order?"

"I'll take the Chef's salad." Libby said.

"Uh… I'll have this…" Brittany said pointing to a French word on the menu.

"I'll have something that isn't made with any…" Carl said starting to list off his allergies.

"Umm… Carl, why don't you get the frog legs in lemon butter sauce?" Libby suggested naming the first French food that came to her mind.

"Yea, I'll have that!"

"I'll take the French delicacy that they showed on Ultralord episode #862 when…"

"He wants calf's brain… but give him the frog legs too." Libby said when she figured out what food Sheen was talking about. 

"That was cave's brain? Why would anyone want to eat a cave's brain… do cave's even have brains?" Sheen asked as the waiter walked off.

"Not cave's brains Sheen… CALF'S brain; as in baby cows," Libby informed him.

"Oh, I knew that!"

"And, honey, I love ya… but did you HAVE to mention Ultralord?"

"Sorry." 

Jimmy and Cindy were within one mile of the Eiffel tower and Cindy decided that Jim should have another sip, so again she forced a spoonful into his mouth. "Hey, I bought that for YOU with MY money!"

"You mean our money!" Cindy corrected him giggling

"Come on, let's go get Danielle and go home!" Jimmy said, then he lowered his voice to make it seem as if he were talking to himself. "Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?" Jimmy reached into his pocket as if searching for something, and glanced at his watch at the same time. He and Cindy were once again standing in front of the Eiffel tower, about thirty yards from where Sheen and Libby were, and sixty yards from Carl and Brittany. Jimmy knelt down on one knee and took his hand out of his pocket. "Cindy, when we get back to the states, will you marry me… again?" 

Cindy giggled, "of course, but why?" As if on cue, and just as Jimmy hoped Cimmy's phone rang and Cindy answered it. "Hello?"


	27. Surpirses

Chapter 72

"Cindy… GUESS WHAT???" Libby practically screamed into the phone, if it wasn't the scream that killed Cindy's ears it was the squeal.

"What?" Cindy asked.

"Sheen like JUST NOW…" That was all she had to say, maybe it was the closeness that she and Cindy shared from being around each other constantly, or maybe it was Jimmy's suspiciousness, but she didn't have to say another word yet Cindy knew why she was so excited.

"OH MY GOSH!!!" Cindy interrupted over and over again; now-matching Libby's volume and squeal, and finally she calmed a little bit and was able to continue. "Where's Brittany?"

"I dunno we all split about thirty minutes ago after eating dinner by the Eiffel tower."

"K, well, that is SOO awesome gurlie, but I have SOO got to let you go!" Cindy said hanging up the phone and turning to face Jimmy. "That wouldn't have ANYTHING to do with why you want to get re-married… would it?"

"If that was Libby on he phone, then yes… it has SOMETHING to do with it."

"What's the other part?"

"What you say about being part in a triple wedding?"

"Triple as in THREE?? NO WAY!!! That'd be SOO cool!!!!" Cindy said grabbing Cimmy's phone again. 

"Mrs. Brittany Wheezer to-be here." Came Brittany's preppyish voice on the other end.

 "Hey girl! Heard about the…"

"Triple wedding?? Yes! I think it's SUCH a great idea!!"

"I know... and to think we used to call these three freaks!"

"Well… gotta go! Talk to you later!" Brittany said hanging up the phone.

"Bye" Cindy hung up her phone and once again turned o face Jimmy. "Let's go on home."

"Wait a sec…. here." Jimmy took the $.50 ring that he had gotten her at the supermarket off of her hand and replaced it with the brand new ring. "Now THAT one actually means something."

"And the other didn't?"

"No… this one I bought with MY money… not some contest-won money,"

"You did?" 

"Yup… had mom wire it over here."

"WOW!!" Cindy said giving Jimmy a kiss as a 'thank-you.

"So… Happy Valentine's day!" 

Cindy looked at the newly placed ring on her finger and smiled as she replied, "You too."

"So... my mom says we can live in either of our parent's homes… or in my lab and she'd feed us. However, state law says we have to be eighteen before buying our own house."

"Your lab sounds fun… assuming that you can do away with the Girl-eating Plant.

"Great! I like that one the best anyhow! Now… here's a good question... where's Danielle at?"

"Right behind you." Cindy answered laughing.

"No, seriously… where did you drop her off at?"

"The building behind you but…" Cindy said trying hard not to laugh and pointing at something behind Jimmy.

Jimmy followed Cindy's finger and turned to face a lil toddler. "Uh-oh." Was all he could say when the little kid grabbed his leg and said 'I love you daddy.'

"I'd say she grew a little Jimmy…" Cindy said eyeing the girl. 

"Just a little… but it's ok because she shouldn't get to be over fourteen." Jimmy said nervously.

"Oh, LOVELY! My child will be more like my sister by the tie this is over!" Cindy exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"Don't worry, she shouldn't grow that quickly."

"Jim, she's three… a couple hours ago she was just born!" 

"She's programmed to grow at the rate of an average kid… and according to the 'Newborn's Guide to Science' kids grow the fastest in their first three years."

"Well… for our sakes let's hope the 'Newborns Guide to Science' knows what they are talking bout!"

"Besides... if she DOES grow to old to fast, we can always change her back into a doll."

Cindy nodded her head in agreement and turned to Danielle. "Come on Sweetie… let's go get your stuff."

"You have one remarkable kid there Mrs. Neutron!" The daycare lady said bringing Cindy Danielle's diaper bag and a few art projects to Cindy.

"Well thank you." Cindy said smiling as if it was completely normal to drop a newborn off at daycare and pick up a toddler.

"I mean… one second I'm changing her diaper… the next minute I turn around and she's a lil tot... and so much like her father too! Assuming that your husband is Jimmy Neutron."  

"Sure is! Oh, and if you would charge to Vacredit (their account) for us?" Cindy said taking the diaper bag and stuff from the lady.

"Of course."

"Thank you so much." Cindy said, then she took Danielle's hand and the three began to walk home.

"Mommy… I threw this for you and Daddy!" Danielle announced proudly waving a piece of paper with different colored scribbles drawn all over it wildly above her head.  "That's Daddy, that's you, and that's Cimmy!" Danielle said pronouncing Cimmy like Kimmy rather than Simmy.

"And who's that?" Cindy asked curiously motioning to the other dark blue scribble in the right hand corner.

"That's me baby sissy!" Danielle said gleefully. Jimmy and Cindy both immediately looked at each other with a 'oh no' look.


	28. AVZ's

                                                               Chapter 30 

"See… Honey, you can't have a sister because…" Cindy pleaded Jimmy with her eyes to help out a lil. 

"Because… we…." Jimmy said not entirely sure exactly what excuse he could come up with, and then it hit him. "We adopted you because we can't have kids!"

"Why not?" Danielle asked staring up at her father with her mothers emerald green eyes.

"Yea, Cin, why not?"

Cindy glared at her husband for dumping that part on her… "Um… cause the stork doesn't know our address!" Cindy replied. "Now… let's go home."

"The tork?" Danielle asked.

"Uh… yea… see, mommies and daddies get children from a stork… but the stork doesn't know our address since we are unlisted in the phonebook… so we can't get one! That's why we adopted you!"

"So… abduct another kid!"

"I wish we could… but each couple can only adopt once in their life." Jimmy stepped in, winking at Cindy. Now, let's go home... it's too chilly for you to be out here." Jimmy picked Danielle up and put her on his shoulders, and the three of them walked back to the hotel.

"So how was daycare?" Cindy asked surprised at how quickly Jimmy took on to being a father… then she realized she had stepped into the mother role pretty quickly herself.

"It was cool! We went o moosic and ten we had snacks, and learnt our AVZ's!" Danielle said proudly, and Cindy heard it as ABC's.

"Really, sing it to me." Cindy said remembering how her mom always had to correct her on M, N, O, and P.

"A, V, Z, B, E, F, G, H, I, K, J, L, N, M, O, P, Qrew, R, S, T, U, B, W, X, Y, N, Z now I know my AVZ's, nest time won't you thing with me!"

"Well… that's PRETTY close," Cindy, said with a soft giggle as the entered the hotel. 

"Hey, Cindy, how old is your lil one?" Libby asked once Cindy, Danielle, and Stacey had gotten to their hallway.

"Three, isn't yours?" Cindy replied.

"Yea… but I didn't know that she would grow!"

"This is kind of in Ultralord episode number 577, when Dr. Egor creates a potion that makes every human on earth grow old REALLY fast, and if Ultralord hadn't figured out a way to make everyone young again they would have a died."

"Sheen, could we not talk about your da...oumb obsession with Ultralord for about five seconds?" Libby asked winking at Sheen.

"I guess… I sort of miss him… speaking in English."

"I bet… I wonder what it's like to all the sudden have all my music in French and not be able to understand it." Suddenly from the room across from them someone had turned up the volume on the TV and a commercial was playing. "What'd it say?"

"I dunno… but I heard Ultralord and Paris." Sheen said, then his face lit up as he ran into his room and grabbed a broacher his dad had sent him. Within the next thirty seconds he was back with the others. "This… is a list I always keep with me, it tells me where Ultralord will be making his next live appearance." Sheen said waving the list in the air, "Ah-ha!" he yelled triumphantly.

"What?" Jimmy asked, setting Danielle down so she could go play with Samuel who was sitting on the floor playing with one of his father's Ultralord action figures.

"It says here that Ultralord is in Paris by the Eiffel Tower on February 15th. I've GOT to go see him! Libs, you coming with, right?"

"Sure… I wouldn't mind meeting him, Samuel... come on!" Libby said motioning her fiancé and son into their room. Just as Jimmy was about to follow their example Brittany and Carl enter the hallway.

"I knew you could do it!" Brittany said coming within earshot of Cindy and Jimmy. At the sight of Kristina Danielle ran and they both met in a big hug in the middle of the hall, as if they were the best of friends. 

"Do what?" Jimmy asked, as they got closer.

"I bathed a llama." Carl said proudly pointing to his 'I bathed a llama' pin. "Now I almost have a complete I `verbed' a llama pins collection! I already have 'I touched, rode, fed, and brushed a llama… and NOW I have one that says I've bathed a llama!"

   "That's great Carl." Jimmy said realizing that the girls had started their own lil conversation.

"Let me see your ring, girl!" Cindy said showing her hand to Brittany.

"WOW! Here is mine!" Brittany slid the ring off and handed it to Cindy. "Look at the inside." 

"I don't see anything..." Cindy said confused.

"It says, 'I'm married to the llama's biggest fan.'" Brittany pointed to the tiny witting and Cindy finally saw what she was talking about.

"How very… Carl-like." Cindy said not exactly sure WHAT she should say.

"Um… Cindy, Sweetheart, I think we should be thinking about heading to bed." Jimmy whispered into Cindy's ear. 

"You're probably right… bye Brittany!" Cindy said as she and Jimmy and Danielle disappeared behind the door. "Jim, have you seen my purple bag, it has my pajamas in it?" Cindy asked going through all of their now-full-sized baggage.

"Here!" He said grabbing the bag near his feet and tossing it to Cindy.

"Thanks." Cindy said catching the bag. "I'll be back." She disappeared into the bathroom to get dressed, brush her teeth, brush Danielle's teeth and cleanse her face. When se was done with the above she re-entered the room in her new Valentine's Day pajamas that she had bought while the girls were looking for dresses. The shirt was red with a single pink heart in the middle and had sleeves cut just below the shoulder. The pants that went with it were also red, and had lil candy hearts with sayings all over them. "You like." Cindy said twirling. 

"Yea..." Jim said smiling.

Cindy slid into bed and attempted to take down her hair. "You better be happy." She said when she realized her hair hadn't been cut to where you should put it into a ponytail.

"Why's that?"

"Cause I can't put my hair up anymore." Cindy pouted, then realized that Danielle wasn't getting in her bed until someone tucked her in. She got up and put Danielle in the other bed, tucking the covers around her so that she would feel all cozy like her mother used to do to her. Then slid back next to Jimmy.

"I am happy… because I'm married to you, but our hair really does look awesome."

"It feels a little weird because I REALLY want to pull my hair back, oh well... it'll grow out." 

"You're not the only one… I liked my hair… and now... LOOK AT IT!! "

"Shhh. You'll wake up Danielle. And I love your hair." Cindy said.

"You just like it case it reminds you of Nick's hair!" Jimmy teased.

"Do not! His hair is cute, but looks are all that by has. When's the wedding gonna be?" Cindy asked laying her pillow down on the bed so she cold lay down, Jimmy did the same.

"September 15th?"

"That's the day we met."

"You remembered?"

"How could I forget?" Cindy said turning out the lights.

Meanwhile in Libby and Sheen's room they had just started getting read for bed.

"Have any of your friends ever seen your dad?" Libby asked brushing her teeth.

"Nope… they think he left when I was ten." Sheen said after rinsing his mouth.

"Must get lonely without a dad though."

"A lil… but he sends me e-mails, writes, and even calls every once in a while. And usually sends me a nice check on my birthday."

"How nice exactly?"


	29. Chapter 30

**Chapter 31**

****

"Half million," Sheen said shrugging. He wasn't entirely sure due to his mother immediately putting all but 10 into the bank.

Sliding in the bed next to Sheen Libby's eyes grew wide, "50,000 dollars! So we could live anywhere we want when we're married."

"Well… Jimmy has a new invention called House-In-a-Box that we'll have to use until we are actually old enough to be completely on our own. It's a cute lil poofy house that fits in our backyards even!"

"One of Jimmy's inventions," Libby asked suddenly not sure if she liked the idea. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Well, it worked pretty good when I agrees to be Jimmy's very brave guinea pig for the test run of what could have ended up to be a potentially dangerous invention. It has these cool satellite thingymabobbers where you can see the person on the other side of the phone. Plus, everything is ran by a master computer so all you have to do is program voice command and all work from chores to food preparation is done for you!"

"Sounds kind of neat," Libby said hesitantly.

"Well, I made you really miserable and all. But that was only because you kind of… scare me." Jimmy said looking over at Danielle who was hugging a teddy bear and appeared to be asleep.

"Why's that?" Cindy asked curiously.

"Because," Jimmy sighed, "I had just received the award for the smartest kid in the school, and then I met you. In a way I thought you were smarter than me for a while. Actually, at the time my IQ had been at Einstein's and, and then you came around and I became even smarter."

"I scared you?" Cindy asked laughing and raising her eyebrows.

"Yea, you scared me, but only for a day or two."

"You said for a while!"

"Fine," Jimmy confessed, "The first two months all I could think about was how to stay the smartest against you."

"You're kidding me! My IQ has never been over Edison's!"

"Really," Jimmy said in disbelief, "Imagine that… I fell in love with a girl whose IQ was the same as the guy I've always admired."

Cindy 'hmmed' and put Cimmy back in sleep mode, "Danielle, sweetie, good night."

"Night Mommy, night Daddy," Cindy and Jimmy both smiled happily at being called 'mommy and daddy.'

"Sweet dreams, angel." Jimmy said just as Danielle bounced in between her 'parents.'

"Night, Sweetie" Cindy said rolling her eyes, slightly annoyed that a toddler was between her and Jimmy.

Jimmy rolled over onto his side facing both Danielle and Cindy. _Man, that kid is cute… even if she's not really ours! _Jimmy kissed Danielle's forehead and went to sleep.

"Daddy, Daddy, wake up!" A little girl's voice whispered and whined in Jimmy's ear. Jimmy rolled onto his back and blinked a few times. "I don't feel very good. My tummy hurts and Cimmy," Danielle said, once again pronouncing it as 'Kimi,' "says my tempmature is 101.5."

_Oh, wonderful… _"Cindy, honey, we have a little problem."

Still asleep Cindy yelled out, "4562! That's the answer! I KNOW it is!"

"Cindy, Wake up! I don't mean a math problem."

"Huh?" Cindy said tiredly. "What's wrong?"

"Danielle's sick."

"What do you mean she's sick?"

"She says she has a stomach ache and a fever."

"You have got to be kidding me! Well… what are we supposed to do?" Cindy said, with absolutely no idea as to how to deal with a sick child.

"You're asking me? I thought you were the mom!" Jimmy said kind of jokingly.

"Yea, and I though you were the genius." Cindy said, also a joking edge in her voice.

"Wait a second… why don't we just read the manual!" Jimmy said brilliantly.

"That sounds like a genius idea… except."

"Except what," Jimmy asked, not seeing his mistake?

"Dolls don't get sick, she was originally a doll."

"True… think… think… think… brain blast!"

"What?"

"What does your mom do to you when you are sick?"

"Stick me with five-million needles! What does yours do to you?"

"Well, my mom makes me chicken noodle soup and give me some medication." Jimmy said.

"That may work. Then again, we could just take her to the doctor's because it's free."

"Good idea!" Jimmy exclaimed kissing Cindy quickly, then turning to Danielle he said, "Danielle, get dressed, we're going to get some help."

Danielle obediently got herself dressed into a green and pink striped shirt with pants that were yellow with purple polka dots on them. While she did that Jimmy and Cindy also got dressed into their usual clothes and called for the limo. About ten minutes later the Neutron clan piled into the limo. "To the Doctor's office please."

"Libby, time to get up," Sheen said whispering into Libby's ear.

"Hmm," Libby yawned tiredly.

"I called my dad, he said that he'd love to see us if we can get there an hour before opening."

"When's that?" Libby asked sitting up.

"An hour from now," Sheen said, not seeing a time scrunch at all.

"Great! Are you telling me I have an hour to get ready to meet your dad?" Libby asked hopping out of the bed and rummaging through her five suitcases of junk for a good enough outfit.

"Don't sweat it, we only need like… fifteen minutes max." Sheen said. "Here, it's my Ultra-son backstage pass. I have an extra incase I loose one. You'll need that to get in." Sheen said as he tossed it to her.

"Thanks!" Libby said catching it and sliding the lanyard over her still Egyptian-princess styled hair. "Are we bringing Samuel?"

"Yea, I told him about that and he's excited to meet his 'grandson.' "

"Ok then. Samuel, wake up." Libby said nudging her 'sons' shoulder.

"But I'm still exhausted!" Samuel said clear-as-crystal and rubbing his eyes.

****

****


	30. Chapter 31

Libby was starting to get nervous about meeting Sheen's dad, as well as the time scrunch, and especially with little Samuel still in bed. "I know you are, but we are going to go see your grandpa and we have to get ready."

"That's right little one, and I haven't seen him since I was in practically the 5th grade so we don't wanna be late, ok?"

"Why not?" Samuel asked, not seeing the connection.

By this time Sheen was getting aggravated and replied, "cause… he's very busy… with work."

Seeing Sheen really wished that he had more time with his dad Libby wrapped a re-assuring arm around him before preceding to pick up Samuel. "He loves you though Sheen, he really does."

"I know, it's just hard to not wish that the show would go under… just to have him back at home."

"But I he was back at home I thought you said that you would have to move?"

"We would." Sheen said tying a shoe and picking up his cell to call for the cab.

"We? You mean your family?"

"Well, yea… and you. I mean, since we're gonna be married and all."

"Oh yea… but, what about Retroville? What about Jimmy and Cindy?"

"I know it's not a smart thing to wish… just… it's hard not to."

"I can understand that." Libby finished pulling together Samuel. "Ready to go?"

"Yup, and the limo should be here by now." Sheen said. He opened the hotel door and held it opened as Libby carried Samuel out and down to the limo.

"Ok, I got all the forms filled out." Jimmy said handing it to Cindy.

"And yet the desk needs these forms, not me." Cindy laughed as she stood and delivered the health forms to the font desk. She returned to the waiting area and sat next to Jimmy who had picked up a Science Today magazine that was printed in French. "You understand any of that?"

"Some of it. French class helps." Jimmy said looking up from his reading.

"I prefer the English translations." Cindy said as she picked up a Sweet Sixteen magazine. While Jimmy and Cindy read the magazines, Danielle had wandered over to the toy area and was playing with the beads on a wire contraption, moving the beads back and forth.

"Danielle Neutron." A nurse's voice said in the doorway.

"Come on sweetie." Cindy said picking up Danielle from her play and following the nurse into the doctor's office. Jimmy followed afterwards.

"And what seems to be the problem?" a male in his late 30's and a white doctor's coat asked in a heavy French accent.

"Well, when we woke up this morning our daughter said that she had a stomach ache and a slight temperature." Jimmy attempted to explain.

"And the problem is…" The doctor said, wondering why someone would bring their kid to the doctor's office for a little cold or flu.

"Well, we were not sure what to do and thought maybe a doctor knew what to do." Jimmy said.

"How old are you two anyway?"

"Fifteen years old."

"You had this kid when you were a little over twelve?" The French doctor said slightly worried.

"No, we didn't."

"She's telling the truth!" Jimmy said in Cindy's defense when he saw the look of disbelief cross the doctor's face. "See, you may not have ever heard of me… but I'm Jimmy Neutron the--."

"James Issac Neutron? Well, what have you done now?"

"Well, Cindy and I are Freshmen in Retroville Sr. High School back in America. So in health we have to do this thing called Baby-Think-It-Over. But since we decided to get married in France while we were here, I thought it would be fun to actually have a real kid. So… due to a new invention of mine, we have only been parents for two whole days."

"If anyone else told me that I would think they are nuts Mr. Neutron!" The doctor said.

"So… can you help up?" Jimmy asked.

"Well… I suppose I can… on one condition.

"What's that?"

"I need you to invent something for e, when you get home."

"What is it?"

"Well, I need a machine that can tell me if someone has cancer, or AIDS or stuff like that."

"Don't you already have tests and things for that?"

"In a way, yes. But I want instantaneous results so that there isn't a delay in getting that information. Our current tests and machines take weeks, sometimes months, to get results back."

"Fine, it's a deal. I'll get it to you within this month."

"Awesome! Now, here's a book on raising children."

"I'm sorry to correct you doctor, but you rear children, not raise them."

"My mistake, Mr. Neutron. Anyways, here is a book on rearing children. I think you two could benefit from reading it, don't worry, I have more where that came from. And, if you don't mind, may I ask why on earth you wanted a real live child?"

"Because, with a doll it cries on a timer and there isn't really a logical reason as to why they cry. We just figured that at least if she were real the crying would at least have a purpose."

"I suppose that's a semi-valid reason. So, minus being clueless, how do you like being real parents?"

"It really takes all of the fun out of having a kids only vacation." Jimmy said without hesitation.

"And it makes me want o say all those sayings my mother tells me that I hate."

"I know one thing for sure, this boy genius is not having real kids for at least another five years!"

"I agree because being a parent is more than just bossing the kids around, it really requires work."

"And patience." Jimmy added.

"Well, I must say that because you made the kid real you have really learned more than most kids do from the doll-experience. And, Mr. Neutron, please give my regards to Mrs. Sanchez."

"Dr. Sanchez?" Jimmy asked surprised.

"You know him?" Cindy asked confused.


End file.
